A Chaotic Avenger
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Troy Winter and his symbiote, Chaos, are offered to join the Avengers Initiative, where they meet a motley team of heroes. How will the symbiotic duo fare against threats such as Loki, HYDRA, Ultron, and eventually, the Mad Titan, Thanos? On Hiatus.
1. The Visitor

**Helloooooooooooooo everyone! Here is a new story for you! This is something I've been wanting to do for a while, take my OC duo, Troy Winter and his symbiote, Chaos, and place them with the Avengers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Warning: Violence, human trafficking, and mentions of rape. Reader discretion is advised.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Philadelphia**_

Night had fallen over the city of Philadelphia, shrouding the city in a blanket of darkness. Within the less friendly areas of the city, in a warehouse complex specifically, one of the most disgusting of crimes was being conducted.

Human trafficking.

"Get moving!" A rather ugly gang banger barked at the poor unfortunate girls, all of whom were in their late teens.

Armed gang bangers prowled the area, some of them standing guard near the three trucks that will be used to transport the girls. The females trudged along with their heads bowed in fear, their chains rattling against the concrete ground. They were in horrible condition. Bruises littered their bodies, and their clothes were torn and tattered. Tears streaked down their cheeks, knowing of the fate that was in store for them.

But fortunately, God would be sending them a miracle this night. Or rather, the Devil would be sending a fiend to collect some deserving souls.

Once the girls were loaded into the trucks, the men closed the doors and sealed them. "Is that all of them?" One of the gang bangers asked his companions.

"As long as we get paid, I really don't care." Another replied bluntly.

Gunfire suddenly pierced the air, causing the men to draw their weapons. They heard a horrible blood curdling scream that sent ice cold shivers down their spines, then silence reigned. "He's here." One of the gang bangers murmured, his voice and body quivering in terror.

His friends instantly knew whom he was referring to. The… _thing _that has been terrorizing the criminals of Philadelphia for the past three months.

A deathly silence fell upon the gang bangers. They pointed their guns in all directions, searching sign of movement within the shadows. Their hands trembled terribly. They knew what was coming for them, and subconsciously, they knew they were doomed.

The lack of action was suffocating to the gang bangers. It was like their stalker was toying with them, relishing in their fear. And he was enjoying every second of it.

"**Hello meat." **Finally came the deep, dark, and demonic voice. The gang bangers flinched, their fear multiplying tenfold as they tried to pinpoint the direction of the voice. But it seemed to resonate all around them. **"We were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by."**

One of the men wildly fired his gun in a random direction. He yelled incoherently as he shot into the darkness, hoping his bullets found their mark. The gun eventually ran out of ammo, but the man still had his finger on the trigger. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that his gun was dry.

"**You missed." **The voice taunted with a chuckle.

"Stop hiding like a coward!" Another gang banger stupidly yelled out. "Come out and fight!"

Silence… **"As you wish."**

_THUD!_

The one who shouted the challenge whirled around just in time for a large fist to collide with his face. The force behind the blow was so great it sent the man flying into a wall, dying upon impact. The rest of the criminals turned their terrified gazes to meet the intimidating form of their stalker; Chaos.

He was indeed a daunting sight. Standing at a height of seven feet and nine inches, Chaos easily loomed over his soon to be victims. His muscular humanoid body was a jet black color and his oily skin coursed with golden veins, and his chest came with a barely visibly six pack. Two arms hung from his form, spikes sticking out at the elbows, the hands sporting five razor edged clawed fingers. Spikes protruded out of his back at random spots, each of them varying in length. Three horns adorned the top of his head, two of them long and curved, with the third short and stubby, positioned just in front of the other two. Two powerful legs supported his torso with three clawed toes pointing out from the feet, similar to that of a large carnivorous dinosaur. A pair of white colored jagged and pseudo eyes glared around fiercely. But there was one feature that terrified the gang bangers more than anything; the maw filled with bone white razor sharp teeth. Teeth that hungered to tear into their flesh.

Chaos opened his maw and unleashed an ear splitting roar, saliva flying out of his mouth. Before the criminals could react, Chaos lunged for the nearest goon, grabbing the man by the head and tossed him at another criminal, the two colliding violently. The rest of the men opened fire, not wanting to meet the same fate as their late companions. But their efforts were for naught. Chaos leapt into the air, landed in front of two men, grabbed them and leapt back into the air. He spun around once and released his captives and they slammed into one of the trucks. Chaos landed on top of another goon, crushing the man underneath his weight. Chaos snarled before looking at his hands, watching as they morphed into large scythe like blades. In a fluid motion, Chaos swung his blades, dissecting those who were caught in their path. Chaos growled savagely as he retracted his weapons before continuing his attack.

It became a horror show. Chaos tore through the gang bangers as if they were made of paper. Their screams of horror echoed throughout the area, as did Chaos' roars. At one point, Chaos snatched a criminal by the leg and repeatedly slammed the man into ground brutally before letting go, sending the man's mangled body rag dolling across the ground.

The last remaining gang banger dropped his gun. The sound of the weapon clattering to the ground earned Chaos' attention, and the beast slowly turned toward the source. As soon as the man looked into those eyes, his buckling legs gave. He fell onto his rear with a grunt, then let panicked breaths while frantically crawling back as Chaos zeroed in on him, his claws and teeth stained with the blood of his latest victims.

"S-S-Stop! Stay back!" The gang banger shouted desperately.

Chaos did stop, but out of bafflement rather than actual compliance. He tilted his head to the side. **"You damn well know we aren't going to listen you. So why do you even bother wasting your breath?"**

"Please! Please! Let me go, and you'll never see me again! I swear!" The criminal pleaded.

Chaos looked thoughtful. **"Hmmm, we **_**could **_**let you go…" **The goon's hopes began to sky rocket. **"But there's something to consider." **The beast resumed his stride toward the man, who began to crawl back again, trying to distance himself from the monster. **"You pluck innocent girls off the streets, sell them off as sex slaves, leaving them to be raped, and their families with the fear of never seeing their child again. And for what? A few extra bucks?" **The gang banger felt his back bump into a wall, watching helplessly as the monster approach him. He wanted so badly to get up and flee, but his legs refused to function. **"All you care about is the green bling, right? You don't care about what the girls want." **Chaos stopped just in front of the man, towering over him. **"So tell us;" **his eyes narrowed dangerously, **"why should **_**we **_**care about what **_**you **_**want?"**

Without warning, Chaos' clawed hand raced down to grab the man by the throat, wrenched him away from the wall and roughly hoisted him into the air. **"Brain, heart, liver. Such a delicious feast, no time to waste." **He rumbled hungrily. A growled resonated in the back of his throat before his jaws parted, letting his long serpentine tongue slither out of his maw and licked the criminal's face, disgusting the man beyond his worst discomforts.

Chaos' tongue slid back into his maw and his jaws opened impossibly wide. The man screamed horrifically before his head was engulfed in Chaos' jaws before it was mercilessly torn off his body. Chaos tossed the body aside as if it were trash before spitting out the head, before turning his gaze to the three loaded trucks.

"_And now for the main objective." _A voice within Chaos' head stated.

"**Roger that." **Chaos replied with a quip before walking over to the truck on the left, stepping over the bodies. Upon approaching the door, the claws on Chaos' right hand extended, emitting ominous sharpening sounds. Without hesitation, Chaos slashed his talons against the doors, easily piercing through the metal. He proceeded to rip off the doors and looked inside.

The girls within the truck whimpered and huddled back toward the other side of the confined space. **"Do not be afraid." **Chaos assured them. **"We will not harm you."**

"Wait," one of the girls, a brunette, breathed in recognition. "You're him. You're Chaos."

Chaos' maw stretched into a grin. **"Yes, we are. Now, come out."**

"What about those guys?" A blonde haired girl asked.

"**We have dealt with them. They will not come near you ever again." **Chaos answered.

With their greatest fears vanquished, the girls climbed out of the truck while Chaos proceeded to release the other girls from the last two trucks. Then, using his claws, Chaos broke the chains that once restrained the girls. **"Stay here. We'll be right back." **He told them before going into the warehouse. The females murmured amongst themselves while they averted their eyes from the blood stained scenery around them. After a few minutes, Chaos returned with a large amount of clothing. **"Put these on." **He then turned around and allowed them to change into the better clothing. **"Go to the police. Tell them what happened." **He instructed them before turning to leave the area.

"Wait!" A red haired girl called out, causing Chaos to stop and glance at her over his shoulder. "Thank you, for saving us." She said gratefully.

Chaos grinned. **"Your welcome." **He replied simply before leaping onto the wall and climbed to the rooftop before vanishing from sight, leaving the girls staring after their savior in awe.

* * *

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Chaos was perched on a rooftop in a crouched position, staring down at the police station, which was bustling with activity. He could hear the emotional sobs of parents reuniting with their daughters. It made Chaos smile. With his work done, Chaos stood up and walked out of sight, jumping down into an alley before his form began to recede until a handsome man stood in his place. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was a black color and his eyes were a piercing blue.

"_Another fruitful night of hunting." _Troy Winter quipped mentally as he walked out of the alley and into the sidewalk

"_**Less scumbags the world has to worry about." **_Chaos replied. _**"Now, let's celebrate by going to Burger King!" **_He declared loudly.

Troy frowned. _"You just ate an entire gang, Chaos." _He pointed out.

"_**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." **_The symbiote practically begged.

The host rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Okay fine. But only because I'm hungry as well AND I don't want you dragging me there again."_

"_**Hehe." **_Chaos laughed as Troy headed for the nearest Burger King.

* * *

_**Troy's House**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Troy slept peacefully in his king sized bed within his bedroom. The sun was beginning to creep through the curtains, illuminating the room with its light.

"_**Wake up, Troy." **_Chaos hissed.

The host stirred and groaned while rolling onto his stomach, half awake. "Five more minutes, Chaos." He murmured, half awake.

"_**Either get up, or I will drag you out of bed." **_Chaos warned with an amused voice.

At those words, the sleepiness within Troy instantly evaporated. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" He said hastily as he scrambled to get out of bed, falling onto the floor with a grunt. He recalled the last time Chaos had forced him out of bed. It was an experience Troy did not wish to relive anytime soon.

"_**Works every time." **_Chaos chortled as Troy stood up.

The host scowled as he walked over to the drawers. "You're lucky I can put up with your obnoxious behavior." He stated as he pulled out a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, earning a chuckle from the symbiote.

Troy and Chaos first crossed paths three months ago, when the former was star gazing one night when a meteorite landed nearby and Troy went over to investigate. Upon approaching it, the meteorite split open and a black substance jumped and latched onto Troy. When he awoke, Troy could not remember what had happened and returned to his residence, unware he had brought someone home with him.

Ever since that night, Troy and Chaos have been living the life of a vigilante. But they go by a code. Criminals such as murderers, rapists, and human traffickers get the death sentence, while crooks such as thieves and drug dealers receive either a beat down or a warning, sometimes both. Their methods have been quite effective.

Chaos' species is known as the Klyntar, a race of sentient symbiotic beings that bound themselves to a host, since his kind cannot survive outside of their home planet without a host. But not just any host will do. Both parties must achieve symbiosis. If they fail, the consequences are fatal. If the host and the symbiote achieve symbiosis, both parties benefit greatly. The symbiote has a host, and the host receives a number of physical improvements.

Troy walked out of his bedroom, striding out into the hallway which led into the adjoining kitchen. Despite being rich, as his family had been for generations, Troy never did harbor the desire for a luxurious living environment. He preferred to keep it simple, at least in his view. The kitchen walls were painted a light blue while the ceiling was a plain white. An oak wood table resided to the left upon exiting the hallway leading into Troy's bedroom, a black carpet laid out underneath it. A countertop with a beautiful quartz design with a stainless steel stove, microwave, dishwasher, and sink. A silver fridge sat across from the countertop, with cabinets placed all around them.

Troy went over to the counter and made himself some coffee before pouring it into a cup before heading out into the adjoining living room. A small wooden sat in the middle of the room, with another small carpet laid out underneath it. The walls were covered in light blue wooden boards. A TV sat on top of a black cutch. A navy blue couch covered the entirety of the back and left walls. Lastly, the front door leading out to the front yard.

"_**Let's see what the news has to say about us today." **_Chaos mused as Troy grabbed hold of the TV remote that was on the table and clicked the TV on while sitting down on the couch.

"They'll likely be talking about last night." Troy added.

Sure enough, the news channel was covering their latest feat; freeing the captive girls. Aside from mental scars, the girls were expected to make full recoveries. The news then went on to asking comments from the parents of those girls. There was one that hit Troy and Chaos the hardest.

"_Chaos is a hero." _Said a brunette woman who had a striking resemblance to the girl who recognized Chaos last night. _"He saved my daughter. He brought my baby girl back to me."_ Emotion began to seep into her voicewhile a tear slid down her cheek as she looked directly into the camera. _"Chaos, if you can hear this, thank you. You saved my baby girl. She's my whole world."_

"_**It's so good to be appreciated." **_Chaos remarked.

Troy chuckled before he sipped his coffee. "Damn right."

The citizens of Philadelphia view Chaos as a hero, making the streets safer for everyone. The police department was divided. Half of the force supports Chaos' activities, claiming that their jobs have been easier, while the other half says Chaos was no better than the criminals he hunted. But overall, crime in Philadelphia has dropped by a staggering fifty percent, since criminals did not want their heads bitten off.

Troy was brought out of his musings when he phone went off, having received a text message. Curious, he placed his coffee mug aside and grabbed his phone. His curiosity soon morphed into suspicion when he saw it was an unknown number. 'Knock knock.' That was all the message contained.

"The hell/_**The hell?**_" Both host and symbiote muttered.

Soon, a knock came from the front door. Troy's bewildered eyes drifted back and forth between his phone and the door. "Chaos?" He whispered as he turned off the TV before rising to his feet and slowly advanced toward the door.

"_**It's one person. I'm not picking up any hostile intention." **_Chaos informed.

Troy grasped the doorknob and slowly opened it. On the other side of the door stood a dark skinned man with a bald head, wearing an eye patch over his left eye, and he was wearing a black. Troy's eyes roamed up and down the man's form briefly. "Um, who are you?" He asked, not rudely but cautiously.

"Hello to you too." The man said back in a voice that matched his cold expression. "And to answer your question." He reached into his coat and pulled out a badge, flashing it briefly. "Nicholas Fury. Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. May I come in?"

S.H.E.I.L.D. Troy was vaguely familiar with the organization. Why would the director himself be here?

"_**I don't like this guy." **_Chaos growled. _**"Let's eat his face."**_

"_No." _Troy said sternly. "Yeah, come in." He stepped aside, allowing Fury passage in.

The director walked in and Troy closed the door behind him. "Nice place you have for yourself." Fury commented as he looked around.

"Thank you, sir." Troy replied. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Fury shook his head. "No thanks. I'm on a bit of a clock here."

"Suit yourself." Troy shrugged as they sat down the couch. "How can I help you, sir?"

A knowing smirk formed on Fury's face, which Troy found odd. "Not just you. You _and _your little friend."

Troy masked his shock. _**"He's onto us!" **_Chaos barked in a panic. _**"Do something, Troy!"**_

"_Easy, Chaos. I got this." _Troy assured his other before putting on his best act. "What are you talking about, director?"

Instead of verbally replying, Fury reached into his coat and procured a file, outstretching his arm. Hesitantly, Troy took the file and opened it. And the contents within made his eyes widen. Three pictures were stored within. One was of himself on the sidewalk. The second was of Chaos in a fight with a group of criminals. But the third picture had Troy's attention. It was of himself standing in an alley, his body partially covered by Chaos' black flesh in mid-transformation.

Troy's lifted his gaze up, meeting Fury's stare. "We have eyes and ears everywhere, Mr. Winter. You caught the attention of one of my operatives during the first week you started and she reported it back to me. We've been keeping tabs on you two ever since." Troy felt a knot form in his stomach. S.H.E.I.L.D. has known about what he and Chaos do every night the entire time? It unsettled both himself and his other.

The host narrowed his eyes. "Are you blackmailing me, director?" He asked pointedly, and he heard Chaos growl lowly.

"No." Fury responded. "Like I said, I'm on a bit of a clock, so I'll get to the point. You have remarkable talent, Mr. Winter. You've been taking self-defense classes since a young age, you're good with firearms, and you're physically fit. And I don't think I need to go into detail about what your friend can do. The two of you have the crooks of this city running with their tails between their legs. Why not put those skills to better use and join the Avengers Initiative?"

"_**Avengers Initiative?" **_Chaos repeated in curiosity.

Troy tilted his head, also intrigued. "You have our attention."

"We've been experimenting with an object called the Tesseract. Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean along with a very much alive Steve Rogers. We believed the Tesseract was the key to unlimited, sustainable energy. But it's been taken. He's called Loki, and he's not from around here. I need a response team. You two and a handful of other talented individuals will be tasked to retrieve the Tesseract at all costs." Fury explained before outstretching his hand. "What do you say? You two in or out?"

Troy eyed the hand, then at Fury. _"Chaos?"_

"_**Let's do it, Troy!" **_The Klyntar barked excitedly. _**"This is our chance to be real heroes. Plus, we'll have more girls falling for us, since ladies **_**love **_**heroes."**_

_"I'm sure Rachel wouldn't like it if I'm making out with other women." _Troy pointed out sternly.

Rachel McKnight, Troy's childhood friend and girlfriend. She knows of Troy's other and allowed the symbiote to butt in with their relationship, much to Troy's discomfort and Chaos' amusement at the time.

_**"Yes she would." **_Chaos retorted.

Troy rolled his eyes at other before grasping Fury's hand. "We're in, director."

"Then let's be on our way." Fury insisted before standing up and proceeded to leave, Troy following him out with Chaos humming happily.

The lives of the symbiotic duo has just changed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, have an awesome day!**

**Sorry if Fury seemed out of character here.**


	2. The Helicarrier

**Hellooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Reminder: Troy Winter is represented by Jensen Ackles.**

**To Guest Reviewer: A friendship between Hulk and Chaos would be interesting. Who knows, it might just happen. As for the circle scene... you'll just have to wait and see.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Quinjet**_

_**Atlantic Ocean**_

Troy found himself flying in a quintjet, Fury standing with the pilots of the craft. After a lengthy phone conversation with Rachel, who Troy assured that he will come back to her in one piece, the host had spent the majority of the flight reviewing the most crucial aspects of a debriefing packet which Fury had given him shortly after they boarded, his teammates, more specifically.

Steve Rogers was essentially the world's first superhero. He was once a frail man who was injected with the Super Soldier Serum, enhancing his body significantly. His famous exploits during World War II have made him a living legend.

"_Must be hard for him." _Troy had mused as he read Steve's file, knowing how the man's last mission ended up with him crashing into the ocean, where he remained there for over sixty years before being found. _"Went into the ice in the forties and wakes up in a modern world."_

"_**I know a thing or two about coming into a new world." **_Chaos had added.

Next up was Bruce Banner, the world's leading expert on gamma radiation. An accident involving gamma radiation changed him, 'allowing' him to change into his alter ego, the Hulk.

"_**I like this guy." **_Chaos chortled. _**"Wonder if we could beat him at an arm wrestling match."**_

"_Probably not." _Troy snarked, causing Chaos to hiss.

"Sir, we're approaching the base." One of the pilots informed Fury, who wordlessly nodded.

Curious, Troy stood up and peered out at the ocean, seeing the base. It was a large aircraft carrier. _"Oh man. Marcus would be jealous if he found out I'd been on an aircraft carrier." _He mused, thinking of his old friend.

"_**Marcus?" **_Chaos repeated.

"_Old friend I haven't seen for a long time." _Troy replied.

Once the quinjet landed on the platform, Fury led the way out as they disembarked. The director then guided Troy over to another quinjet where three other people were gathered. Troy instantly recognized one of them as Steve Rogers, the second was a beautiful red haired woman, and the other was who Troy assumed to be another agent.

"_**That's him? Captain America?" **_Chaos asked his host.

"_Yes it is." _Troy answered with a quip.

The trio noticed Fury and Troy approaching them. "Director." They addressed him.

"Rogers, agents." Fury responded as he and Troy came to a halt.

"Mr. Winter." Steve greeted politely, outstretching his hand. Like Troy, Steve had also been given a debriefing packet, and that is how he knows about Troy.

"Please, call me Troy." The host insisted as they grasped and shook hands. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you." Steve replied.

They let go and Troy turned his attention to the red haired woman. "Miss…"

"Natasha Romanoff." She introduced herself and shook his hand.

"Agent Coulson," Fury addressed the other man, "Let's head to the bridge. We're about to begin the face-trace."

"Yes sir." Coulson nodded. "See you there." He said to Natasha before he and Fury walked off.

Natasha then gestured the two men to walk with her. "It was quite the buzz around here," she said to Steve, "finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon."

"_**Seems like Coulson's a fanboy of Steve here." **_Chaos noted.

"_Wonder if he likes the attention." _Troy wondered.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked Steve.

The man looked at her in surprise. "Trading cards?" He repeated.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha said. Steve was unsure of how to respond to that.

"_**How come there aren't any trading cards of us?" **_Chaos inquired.

"_I think it should be obvious." _Troy pointed out.

The trio then approached Bruce Banner, who was looking around the flight deck nervously. "Dr. Banner." Steve called out, drawing the man's attention

Bruce's face lit up in recognition. "Oh yeah, hi." He murmured before they shook hands. "They told me you'd be coming." Bruce said with a small smile, still looking nervous.

"_**For someone like him, he is very nervous." **_Chaos noted, sensing the man's nervousness.

Steve and Bruce dropped hands. "Word is you can find the cube." Steve commented lightly.

Bruce cast a glance at Natasha. "Is that the only word on me?" He asked quietly.

"Only word I care about." Steve told him firmly.

Bruce became briefly surprised, then relaxed more. His gaze landed on Troy. "You. They also said you'd be coming too. You're the guy that's been running around in Philadelphia?"

Troy smirked mischievously. "You could say that."

Steve and Bruce watched with wide eyes as a flowing tendril formed out of Troy's shoulder, its end morphing into the familiar grinning face. Natasha already knew of Troy's other, so she was not surprised. "Guys, meet my alien roommate." Troy said, gesturing to the tendril.

"**A pleasure to meet you all. I am Chaos." **The symbiote greeted, his grin stretching wider.

Steve stared wordlessly. _"Looks like I owe Fury those ten bucks." _He thought.

Bruce studied the alien in astonishment. "What are you, exactly?" He asked after a few moments.

"**My kind is called the Klyntar. We are a race of symbiotic lifeforms bound to a host. In exchange for our… **_**residence**_**, our hosts become stronger, faster, along with a number of other bonuses to sustain both of our lives." **Chaos explained.

"So, you're basically-"

"Don't. Say it." Troy said sharply, interrupting Bruce. "He _really _hates _that _word. Apparently, it's the most offensive thing you can say to them." A fact the host learned the hard way.

Bruce nodded before saying to Steve, "Must be strange for you, all of this." The scientist gestured to their surroundings.

Natasha touched her earpiece, listening in to something as Steve responded with a shrug, "Well, this is actually kind of familiar." He nodded at the agents doing drills around the flight deck, the militaristic atmosphere, the collection of fighter jets and planes.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute." Natasha suddenly advised as took a casual but firm stance.

"**Why?" **Chaos queried.

Natasha locked eyes with the Klyntar. "It's going to get a little hard to breath." She answered cryptically.

The three men raised a brow at the response. Then, they glanced up as they heard the definite sound of a motor starting up and parts of the ship clanking as it moved.

"_Flight crew, secure the deck." _A voice called out over the loud speakers.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as the Chaos tendril looked around.

"Is this a sub marine?" Steve asked in disbelief as he, Bruce, Troy, and Chaos looked around with wide eyes.

"**Like the Nautilus?"** Chaos blurted out, earning an eye roll from his host.

Bruce scoffed as the three men walked over to the edge of the ship, "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

The trio peered over the side of the ship, unable to see Natasha's face lighting up in amusement. They watched as a large wheeled rotor began to rise out of the water. The men realized they were flight engines as the turbines whirred to life, and the entire base began to lift off.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Bruce commented in a mix of amusement and dread. Steve was rendered speechless, shocked at the sight before him.

"A flying aircraft carrier." Troy breathed in bewilderment. "Technology truly is a wonderful thing."

"**Incredible." **Chaos whispered.

"Follow me inside, gentlemen." Natasha said before turning around and walked off, the three men following after her as the flight crew strapped the planes down so they would not fall off as the base continued to gain altitude.

A few minutes later

Natasha continued to lead Steve, Troy, the tendril with Chaos' face having long since retracted back into his host, and Bruce throughout the facility until they reached the doors leading to the bridge. The three men paused at the entrance, staring around as Natasha walked ahead of them.

Steve stared around, eyes glistening with amazement. Troy whistled in awe. The entire floor was lined with highly advanced computers, each of which were operated by an agent. They were all urgently searching for their targets; the Tesseract and Loki. Bruce was still hesitant, so he stuck to the outskirts.

The agents were calling out, giving status reports and system checks before Agent Maria Hill announced with her voice amplified, "All engines operating. SHELD emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect." He turned to look at her superior. "We're at level sir."

Fury nodded, standing on a platform which terminals on either side of him. "Good. Let's vanish."

"Vanish/_**Vanish?**_" Both Troy and Chaos parroted curiously.

"Engage retro-reflection panels." Maria ordered.

Steve and Troy watched with blatant amazement as the retro reflecting panels activated, rendering the entire ship invisible to the naked eye. "Reflection panels engaged." A bridge tech called out.

"_**Can this get any better?" **_Chaos asked.

"_I hope so." _Troy said as he walked over to the conference table, utterly impressed by this amazing piece of technology the ship is.

"Gentlemen." Fury addressed Troy, Steve, and Bruce as he joined them at the table. Steve wordlessly reached into his pocket and procured a ten dollar bill, handing it over to Fury, who smirked amusedly. Troy raised a brow at the sight.

Steve continued to wander around the bridge, passing by Maria, who gave the man a quick look over. "Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said to Bruce as the director strode over to the scientist and they shook hands.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce replied. "So, how long am I staying?" The sooner this whole thing was done, the better.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury assured him.

Bruce seemed to be pleased with the response. "Where are you with that?"

Fury pointed to Coulson, who was on the floor with the searching agents. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops." He went on as Natasha paused and knelt down when she saw the face of Clint Barton displayed on one of the screens. "If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha pointed out as she rose to her feet.

"_**Seems like Natasha cares about that man on the screen." **_Chaos observed.

"_Maybe they're partners." _Troy mused.

"You have to narrow the field." Bruce said before looking at Fury. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?" He questioned.

"How many are there?" Fury inquired coolly.

"Call every lab you know." Bruce instructed them as he removed his jacket and prepared to go to work, "tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition."

Troy was impressed by the man's scientific brilliance. _**"Nerd." **_Chaos quipped, and Troy mentally scowled at the symbiote.

"_You do know that he's our best shot at finding the Tesseract, right?" _The host pointed out.

"_**Never said I didn't." **_Chaos retorted.

"At least we could rule out a few places." Bruce told Fury. The scientist paused, glancing around before asking, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury called, "would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

Natasha nodded and walked over. "You're going to love it, Doc. We've got all the toys." She told Bruce as she led the man out of the bridge.

"What about us, director?" Troy asked, drawing the man's attention while gesturing to himself and Steve. "Do we just sit and make ourselves comfortable?"

"Until the time comes, yes." Fury replied curtly as he walked over to his station.

"_**We're being benched already?" **_Chaos whined.

Steve came over to join Troy at the table. "Um, Troy." He started, and the host glanced at him. "About your… friend… does he really bite people's heads off?"

"Only those who deserve it." Troy answered. Steve cringed at the thought of being on the receiving end of those razor sharp teeth.

A few hours later

The search time had yet to pinpoint the location of either the Tesseract or Loki. Coulson was standing beside Steve, the former having an enthusiastic expression. The agent had been asking Steve to sign his trading cards, hence the awkward expression on Steve's face. Nat had returned from escorting Bruce to his lab, becoming more and more anxious for Clint with each passing second. Clint was one of SHEILD's best agents. He was very elusive. If he didn't want to be found, it would be next to impossible to find him.

Troy was still sitting at the conference table, a glass of water sitting in front of him. The past few minutes have been less than kind to him. Why? Well…

"_**Bored. Bored. Bored." **_Chaos repeated over and over.

The host groaned as he rested his elbow against the table, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. _"Would you cut that out?" _

"_**Not until I get some action." **_Chaos replied._** "Bored. Bored. Bor-"**_

"_Keep that up, and there'll be no Burger King for a month when this is over." _Troy warned.

"_**You wouldn't dare cut me off from that delicious food!" **_Chaos shouted angrily and worryingly.

"_Try me." _Troy challenged. Chaos wisely remained silent. _"That's what I thought." _He quipped smugly, and Chaos hissed.

Suddenly, Agent Sitwell called out sharply, "We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent."

Natasha tensed as Troy stood up from the table and went over to join them while Coulson walked over quickly. "Location?" The man asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell informed as a picture of Loki wearing a smart suit appeared on the screen. It appeared he was standing in front of a museum.

"_**What's he up to there?" **_Chaos wondered.

"_Nothing good." _Troy answered grimly.

"Captain, Winter." Fury called, and the two men looked over. "You're up." Steve and Troy nodded, their faces now lined with seriousness.

"_**Let's bite Loki's head off!" **_Chaos barked excitedly.

"_We need to get the Tesseract back first." _Troy reminded as he followed Steve out of the bridge. Chaos pouted.

It was time to prepare for their mission to Germany.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	3. Germany

**Hellooooooooooooooo everybody! Here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**To Guest Reviewer: Troy and Chaos will be surviving the snap. As for them doing the final snap... well, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We still have quite a way to go before we reach Endgame. And don't worry, Spiderman will be meeting Chaos in Civil War.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Germany**_

The museum gala was in full swing. Soft violin music was being played, and the patrons drank and conversed with one another. But the gala was about to take a deadly turn.

Loki, his scepter in hand, casually strode along the floor above where the people were gathered. He and his 'henchmen' were here for one particular object; iridium. It was needed to stabilize the portal which Loki will soon use to bring in his invading army, the Chitauri. The iridium was securely locked away in a lab which was protected by an eye scanner. So, Loki is in search for one particular man who would have access to the lab.

The god looked over the stone railing and spotted his target. The curator was standing on a small wooden platform, speaking into a microphone in German. Grinning, Loki made his way down a spiral stone staircase and walked down another flight of stone stairs, his sights fixed on his target. Loki casually flipped his scepter into the air and let it twirl briefly before he grasped it again. A security guard noticed him and moved to take action, but Loki struck first, swinging his scepter and slammed it hard into the guard's face, knocking him down to the floor.

The crowd gasped in fright. The curator turned around to investigate, only for Loki to snatch him by the throat and forcibly dragged him over to a stone altar, where the god harshly flipped the curator onto it and pinned him there. Loki placed his scepter down and reached into his suit, pulling a metal gadget. He tapped the device's button and three spiked limbs, emitting whirring sound as it powered on. The blades in the middle began to spin around rapidly. Then, Loki plunged the device into the curator's right eye, sending the information to Clint, who at the moment was holding a similar device to the laboratory's eye scanner.

The people clamored in horror as they fled for the exit. Loki surveyed the panicked people, his eyes burning with malevolent mischief as the man below him twitched uncontrollably. The device beeped, signaling that the transferring of the information was complete. Loki pocketed the device and picked up his scepter.

It was now time to execute the next phase of the plan. Clint and his team require a distraction, giving them enough time to retrieve the iridium. And Loki could do just that. Slowly, the god followed the frightened people out of the museum doors, his clothes morphing into his golden Norse armor. He strode outside, still following the screaming crowds. Sirens echoed from the right side of the street. Loki turned his head to see a police cruiser jetting down the street. Loki merely raised his scepter and a blue beam escaped from it. It collided with the police cruiser, causing the vehicle to flip over.

The crowd cried out when another Loki suddenly appeared in front of them. "Kneel before me." The real Loki ordered. The crowd tried to escape from the area, only for another Loki to appear, then another, and another. Soon, the people were trapped, with nowhere to go. "I said…" Loki began before he slammed his scepter onto the ground, and it briefly flashed bright blue, as did the other scepters of the other Lokis. "_KNEEL!" _He shouted.

Fearfully, the people slowly dropped to their knees. Loki smiled devilishly. "Is not this simpler?" He kicked off as he moved through the crowd. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He finished, looking over the crowd of quivering people.

Then, the god spotted an elderly man slowly rising to his feet, causing the people to murmur. The old man's gaze landed on Loki. "Not to men like you." He said in defiance.

Loki scoffed. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The old man fired back.

Loki couldn't tell whether this man was either brave or stupid. No matter. If this fool had a death wish, then he would grant it. "Look to your elder people." The god called, pointing his scepter at the old man. "Let him be an example." He added menacingly.

He fired at the wide eyed old man. But Steve, in his Captain America outfit, landed in front of the man at the last second. Steve raised his shield and the shot bounced off it, hitting Loki instead. The god was caught off guard and was knocked off his feet. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki glanced up. "The solider." He spat before adding scornfully while standing up. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve replied in steel voice.

The quinjet flew in and hovered just behind Steve. A compartment opened and a chain gun lowered out. _"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." _Natasha ordered over the PA system.

Instead of surrendering, Loki fired at the quinjet. But Natasha had anticipated it and swerved the aircraft out of the way. Steve threw his shield at Loki with enough force to knock a man down. But the god barely staggered. Steve's shield returned to him and the super soldier rushed up to Loki and slugged the god's face on the left side. Loki briefly glared at Steve before swinging his scepter. Steve brought up his shield and blocked the blow, but Loki quickly followed by swinging the rear of his scepter, hitting Steve in the abdomen. The super soldier was sent flying into the stone base of a nearby water fountain. Steve raised his head up and tossed his shield again. But Loki smacked it out of the air, and the shield clattered to the ground. Steve quickly closed the distance between himself and his opponent, throwing his fist at Loki. The mischief god evaded and swung his scepter horizontally. Steve ducked under to avoid the blow, but as soon as he stood up, Loki struck again, hitting the super soldier in the back. Steve grunted as he was sent flying again before crashing to the ground.

Loki stalked over to Steve and whacked the bottom of his scepter on Steve's head. "Kneel." The god commanded in a snarl.

In response, Steve smacked the scepter away from him. "Not today!" He retorted before roundhouse kicking Loki in the face, knocking the god back a few places.

Steve stood his ground well, but eventually Loki picked him up and slammed against the ground. Then, just when Loki was standing over Steve, he heard a snarl behind him. The god whirled around and a large clawed fist slammed into his face. The blow made Loki stagger back and before he could compose himself, the god was kicked in the chest and was sent rag dolling across the ground.

Chaos snarled as he assumed an animalistic fighting stance, spreading his claws. Loki's glaring eyes met the symbiote's jagged ones. "The Klyntar." The god sneered.

Both Chaos and his host were taken aback, but the symbiote's stance did not change. **"You know what we are?"**

Loki smiled unpleasantly. "Indeed I do." He said as he stood up. "Are you afraid of me, Mr. Winter? You cower behind your beast and let him do your dirty work?"

"_Chaos, let me take the wheel." _Troy insisted with a growl.

"_**Copy." **_The symbiote responded before he retracted back into his host.

Troy's eyes bored into Loki's. "I'm not sacred of you." He sneered as his arms were half way covered in his other's flesh. A curved and serrated black-silver blade formed underneath both of Troy's wrists. "Your move."

"_**Troy, that's not him." **_Chaos warned.

"_What?" _Troy demanded in bafflement.

"_**Behind us!" **_

Heeding the symbiote's warning, Troy spun around and crossed his blades over his chest to block a downward strike. Loki had teleported behind Troy and left a hologram of him to fool the host. The weapons of the fighters collided, sparks flying out and landing on the ground. Loki attempted to knee Troy in the stomach, but the host managed to block the blow with his leg. Loki broke off first, but Troy had no intention of giving the god any space, so the host lunged for him, swinging his blades rapidly. But each strike was met by a block from Loki's scepter. Seeing how his current attacks were having no effect, Troy jumped back and tried a new tactic. Two bladed tendrils shot out of him and they zipped through the air, heading for Loki. The god simply sidestepped the tendrils and the appendages quickly retracted back into Troy. But Loki acted first and fired a blast of energy. The beam hit Troy in the chest and the host fell onto his back with a grunt.

Inside the quinjet, Natasha kept aiming the craft's gun at Loki, but his fast movements were making it near impossible to get a shot on him. "The guy's all over the place." She said.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar, annoying, voice in her earpiece. _"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" _

The jet's control displayed a PA system override message as AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill _blasted over the speakers. Natasha's face became irritated and she breathed out a sigh.

Down on the ground, Steve and Troy glanced up at the quinjet in confusion. _**"Fight music?" **_Chaos commented in puzzlement.

"_I don't think Natasha would do that in the middle of a fight." _Troy pointed out.

Then, they spotted a form streaking through the night sky. Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit came flying down and shoot two blasts at Loki, knocking the god off his feet.

Tony landed with a loud thud before standing up. The compartments of his suit opened, revealing various guns and small missiles, all of them pointed at Loki. Tony lifted his hands and the palms glowed, ready to expel the firepower they came packed with. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." He said calmly.

Steve and Troy joined Tony, standing on either side of him. Loki's eyes drifted back and forth between the three men and the quinjet hovering behind them. Then, Loki powered down, his armor disappearing, and slowly raised his hands in surrender. "Good move." Tony commented after he folded away his suit's weapons.

"Mr. Stark/Stark." Steve and Troy greeted.

"Captain. Winter." Tony addressed them back.

"_**So this is the famous Tony Stark?" **_Chaos asked his host.

"_Famous, or infamous, depending on one's point of view." _Troy clarified.

* * *

Once they got Loki onboard the quinjet and confiscated his scepter, Natasha and the pilot took them off, while Tony, Steve, and Troy kept a sharp eye on the god. Loki's presence was setting everyone on edge, and they wished for this trip to be over as soon as possible. _"Is he saying anything?" _Fury radioed in about half way into the flight.

"Not a word." Natasha replied.

"_Just get him here. We're low on time." _Fury said before the transmission ended.

During the entire flight, something had been gnawing at Steve. "I don't like it." The super soldier finally voiced it.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "What? Rock of Ages giving up?" Tony responded, his tone tense and annoyed.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Steve replied. "This guy packs a wallop."

Now that he mentioned it, Troy agreed with Steve. _**"You would think a god would put up a better fight." **_Chaos commented.

Troy narrowed his eyes sharply at Loki, who was sitting in the far corner of the jet. _"It's like he wanted to lose."_

"Well, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow." Tony's nonchalant voice brought Troy out of his musings. Steve glanced at Tony, picking up the slight hint of malice in the man's voice. "What's your thing? Pilates?" He asked mockingly.

"What?" Steve asked in confusion.

"It's like calisthenics." Tony explained tauntingly. "You might have missed a couple doing time as a Capsicle." Chaos snickered at the pun/insult.

Troy shifted uncomfortably as the tension between Steve and Tony grew. There was a pregnant pause before Steve said flatly, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony replied cryptically.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, followed by rumble of thunder in the distance. "Where's this coming from?" Natasha as the jet shook a little from the abrupt storm.

Steve glanced back and noticed Loki looking out intently. The god seemed… nervous. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" The super soldier asked tightly.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered dryly.

A bad feeling washed over the other occupants. "Something tells me we're about to have incoming." Troy voiced.

The words had barely left his mouth when the jet suddenly jerked. Something had landed on the craft. _**"You would be correct." **_Chaos said plainly. Steve, Tony, and Troy glanced upward before Tony went over and grabbed his helmet before putting it on. Tony pressed a button on a console on the wall to his left, opening the jet's rear hatch, ready to face the attacker head on.

"What are you doing?" Steve called out.

Tony ignored him and continued heading for the hatch. Then, a form dropped down on the hatch/ramp, revealing it to be a man with long blonde hair, wearing a red cape and grasping a hammer in his hand. Loki stared, fear etched on his face. Tony raised his glowing palm, but the stranger simply bashed his hammer against Tony's chest, knocking him down onto his back. A blade formed underneath Troy's wrist and he lunged for the attacker. Only for the newcomer to block the blade with his hammer before kicking Troy in the chest, also knocking him down onto his back.

The stranger then roughly snatched Loki by the throat and the two jumped out of the jet, disappearing into the clouds. Tony groaned as he and Troy rose to their feet. "And now there's that guy." The inventor of the Iron Man suit sighed.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called, glancing back.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve questioned, since he had an idea who that was.

"Doesn't matter." Tony pointed out "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." He strode over to the open hatch, intending to jump out after the two runaway gods.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Steve called urgently.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that, Tony thrusted out the jet and disappeared in the clouds.

"Not a very good plan." Troy quipped sarcastically as he and Steve grabbed parachutes.

"I'd sit this one out, boys." Natasha advised them.

"I don't see how we can." Steve replied shortly.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Natasha added.

"There's only one God, ma'am." Steve responded. "And I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like that."

Natasha looked back just in time to see Steve and Troy jump out of the jet. She rolled her eyes as she redirected her attention to the skies ahead. "Men."

Shortly, Steve and Troy landed on the floor of the forest and wasted no time in removing their parachute bags. "Find Loki. I'll go after Stark and the other Asgardian." Steve ordered.

"We're on it, Captain." Troy nodded before letting Chaos take the wheel and the symbiote dashed off into the forest in search of the target.

It did not take long for Chaos to find Loki. The god was sitting on the edge of a ridge, staring down at something below him. Loki heard the rapid, heavy footsteps and quickly stood up while spinning around. But Chaos managed to snatch him by the throat and lifted Loki into the air.

"**Did you think you were going to get away?" **Chaos asked in a sneer, drool dripping from his fangs. Despite himself, Loki couldn't help but feel unnerved at the sight of those razor sharp teeth, which were visible even in the dark.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	4. The Secret is Out

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**To Guest Reviewer: Troy and Chaos will not have an arch enemy or route gallery. They will be siding with Steve in CW, since they aren't the type to give in to the government. They will not be worthy of Thor's hammer, though they will try to pull it in the party scene of AOU. Troy's love interest is Rachel McKnight, another OC, and she will appear after the battle of New York when she and Troy reunite.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Helicarrier**_

After Thor had slammed his hammer on Steve's shield, which wiped out a portion of the forest, the four heroes came to an understanding. Thor took Loki from Chaos and the group re-entered the quinjet. The rest of the trip went on silence, all of them too tense to speak, with Thor watching over his brother. The thunder god was a bit surprised to see a Klyntar here on Earth, but he chose to not speak on the matter, for they had far more important things to focus on.

Upon their arrival on the helicarrier, a heavily armored and fully armed squadron was waiting for them. Said squadron then took Loki into their custody and escorted the god to a specialized cell. Along the way, the group passed by a lab Bruce was working in, and he felt unnerved as Loki grinned at him mischievously.

Steve, Troy, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha had gathered in the bridge, with the super soldier, the host, and the widow sitting at the conference table, watching a live video feed of Loki's cell. Thor stood on the other side of the table with his back to it, and Bruce stood one on side of the room. _"In case it's unclear." _They heard Fury's voice off screen. _"You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." _There was the sound of air rushing loudly. _"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" _Fury shouted over the noise before it suddenly stopped. _"Ant. Boot."_

"_**What was that about?" **_Chaos asked curiously.

"_No idea." _Troy answered.

"_It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." _Loki remarked wily.

"_Built for something a lot stronger than you." _Fury retorted.

"_Oh, I've heard." _Loki replied lightly before looking into the camera within the cell. _"The mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." _Bruce shifted uncomfortably as the god went on. _"How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"_

"_How desperate am I?" _Fury repeated. _"You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun." _The director stood before the god, the glass wall standing between them. _"You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

"_Ooh." _Loki cooed tauntingly. The god smirked mockingly as he continued, _"It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" _He scoffed as he looked back at the camera. _"A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." _

The god turned back to Fury with a glare. The director was silent for a few seconds. _"Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." _With that, Fury left the detention center.

Troy narrowed his eyes as he watched Loki gaze directly into the camera within the cell before the feed suddenly cut. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said sarcastically.

Troy grimaced. "Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve pointed out before he looked at the Thor. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

The thunder god responded slowly as he turned to face them, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?" Steve stated skeptically. Natasha lowered her eyes in irritation.

"Hey, is it really that hard to believe after you saw an alien form out of me?" Troy asked.

Steve sighed. "Alright, you got me there." He admitted as Maria joined them, standing in the outskirts.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said thoughtfully.

"Selvig?" Thor repeated.

"He's astrophysicist." Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor replied quickly. One of the first friends he had made shortly after arriving on Earth for the first time.

"Loki has him under some spell, along with one of ours." Natasha chimed in. It destroyed her when she found out Clint was at the museum, that she just missed him.

"_**A spell? Like Harry Potter?" **_Chaos blurted out.

"I think we need to focus on why Loki let us take him." Troy pointed out, ignoring the symbiote.

"Because he's not leading an army from here." Steve added in agreement.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor advised sharply, giving Bruce a look. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." The thunder god add firmly.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha informed dryly.

Thor paused. "He's adopted." He muttered.

"_**Maybe that's why Loki's gone off the deep end." **_Chaos suggested slyly. _**"He found out he's adopted and wants the world to feel his pain."**_

"_Come on, man." _Troy thought in exasperation. _"Not even Zack would go that far, and I've heard him say some pretty nasty shit."_

"_**Well, I'm not Zack." **_Chaos fired back.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce's voice brought an end to Troy and Chaos' conversation. "Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Everyone turned to the entrance to see Tony walk in with Coulson. The two exchanged more words before Coulson walked off. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHEILD." He added to Thor, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He patted the thunder god on the arm, and Thor watched him in confusion. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Tony then walked onto the bridge control center, where Fury normally stands. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." He suddenly said. The agents glanced at the man as if he were a maniac. "That man is playing GALAGA!" Tony pointed to the right side of the room. Steve looked confused. Troy raised both his brows. Natasha and Maria were unimpressed. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"_**Is this guy serious?" **_Chaos asked his host.

"_That's Tony Stark for you." _Troy replied.

Tony then looked at many screens around him. He placed a hand over his left eye, imitating Fury. "How does Fury even see these?" He asked incredulously.

"He turns." Maria responded shortly.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony muttered before he began to play around with the screens. "The rest of the raw materials, agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the Cube." He finished as he turned back to them.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria inquired scathingly.

"Last night." Tony answered. When the others looked at him oddly, he pressed on, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need a particular power source?" Troy asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to one hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce expressed thoughtfully.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at reactor on the planet." Bruce returned.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said in delight as he strode over to Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

Tony ignored the super soldier and warmly shook hands with Bruce. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce looked uncomfortable at that. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury declared as he entered the bridge. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his." Steve suggested, glad they were now back to a familiar topic. "It may be magical, but it work an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"_**HYDRA?" **_Chaos repeated confusedly.

"_The Nazi organization Steve fought against back in World War II." _Troy educated his other.

"I don't know about that," Fury started, "but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor uttered in bafflement. "I do not understand."

"I do." Steve piped excitedly. Troy snorted amusedly at the super soldier, while Tony made no attempt to hide his exasperated eye roll. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

"This way, sir." Bruce replied and with that, the two departed from the bridge.

Once the two geniuses left, Fury then said to Natasha, "Agent Romanoff, go have a 'chat' with the prisoner, see what you can get out of him." The red haired woman nodded and went off on her task.

Steve, Troy, and Thor remained in the bridge, but after a while, Steve walked out of the bridge. Troy mused it was probably to escape from Coulson's admiring gaze. Chaos had been oddly quiet, and while Troy had long gotten used to having another voice inside of his head, he did appreciate the silence, however long or short it may be.

"_**Troy." **_Chaos broke the silence.

"_What's up, buddy?" _Troy thought back.

"_**I've been thinking." **_The symbiote informed.

"_About?"_

"_**What Tony said on the jet just before Thor showed up, 'There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you'." **_

Troy frowned as he caught onto where Chaos was going with this. _"You think Fury's hiding something?" _

"_**I can't help but think we've been brought onto this… ship under false pretenses. If there's one thing we both know from watching all those movies and TV shows, it's that nothing is as it seems."**_

"_Well, I think it's time we do some digging." _Troy decreed as he stood up and walked out of the bridge.

"_**We're gonna be like James Bond." **_Chaos chortled.

"_Except James Bond doesn't have an alien inside of him." _

As Troy traversed through the corridors of the ship, he was surprised when he spotted Steve storm out of a room, looking incredibly annoyed. "What's with the ticked off look?" Troy asked as he approached Steve.

"Stark." Steve bit out through gritted teeth.

"The guy got under your skin, didn't he?" Troy inquired knowingly.

"No, I can handle Stark being annoying. It's something else." Steve replied.

"Care to fill me in?" Troy requested.

"Stark's right about something." Steve kicked off. "Why didn't Fury call us sooner? Why not call Stark if this was really just about clean energy?"

"So, you also think Fury's hiding something?" Troy stated.

"Also?" Steve repeated.

"Chaos and I also think Fury's been hiding something, that he's not being truthful. It looks like we have a common goal, Captain." Troy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it seems we do." Steve admitted before he strode down the corridor, Troy following after him.

The two eventually stopped by the door that led into the secure storage room. Steve glanced around to check if they were alone. "Can you help me get this door open?" He asked Troy.4

The host smirked. "Absolutely." He quipped before his arms became encased in Chaos' flesh.

Together, the two began to heave the door, shoving it off its hinges. Chaos' flesh receded once they got the door fully opened. Steve peered inside before the two slowly made their way into the storage room. Metal boxes were neatly organized in stacks all over the place.

"_**Think we could steal something in here?" **_Chaos asked a little too excitedly.

"_We're not here to steal anything." _Troy said, and Chaos pouted.

Steve jumped up to grab the railings and lifted himself up onto the top catwalk, Troy following his example. The two then eventually came to a stop in front of a box. "Alright, let's have a looksee inside of this." Troy declared.

Steve gripped the lid and wrenched it off. The super soldier stared in horror at what was inside. "What is all this?" Troy murmured.

"HYDRA weapons." Steve sneered, voice seething in anger.

"_**That's the real reason Fury wants the Tesseract back so badly. So he can continue making his doomsday arsenal." **_Chaos snarled.

Steve furiously snatched the weapon and stormed out of the room, anger radiating off every inch of him. "Woah, Steve, wait up!" Troy called as he followed after Steve.

A few minutes earlier

Loki aimlessly paced around within the cell. All was going according to plan. All he had to do now, was wait. And he had all the time in the world. However, he suddenly stopped when he felt a presence outside of the cell. The god smirked. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He said as he turned around to see Natasha.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha retorted.

"After." Loki returned. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton." Natasha demanded.

"I would say I've expanded his mind." Loki answered nonchalantly.

"And once you've won," Natasha began as she moved toward the cell, "once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" She finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh… is this love, agent Romanoff?" Loki mocked.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha said lowly.

"Tell me." Loki requested as he backed toward the metal bench within the cell and took a seat on it.

Natasha paused. "Before I worked for SHEILD, I, uh…" She kicked off as she took a seat in a chair that had been placed next to the railing. "Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

Loki merely nodded as he listened to the agent. "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" He queried.

"Not let you out." Natasha responded.

"No, but I like this." Loki said with an evil grin. "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day." Natasha said flatly. "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now?" Loki inquired.

"It's really not that complicated." Natasha pointed out as she rose to her feet and took a few steps toward the cell. "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." She concluded, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Can you?" Loki asked back. "Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter," Natasha tensed, her heart pounding against her chest as the god went on, "Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything." He stood up and began to walk toward the glass, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never. Go. Away."

Loki slammed a fist against the glass, causing Natasha to flinch, and the god continued in a far darker tone, "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull!" Natasha couldn't take it anymore and turned away. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim." Loki finished in a snarl.

"You're a monster." Natasha croaked, sniffling.

Loki chuckled sinisterly as he moved his fist away from the glass. "Oh no. You brought the monster."

Bingo. Natasha spun around to face Loki, having feigned her sniffling. "So, Banner." She stated. Loki was completely taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "That's your play."

"What?" Loki murmured confusedly.

Natasha brought a finger up to her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She informed as she made her way out. But she paused and said to Loki, "Thank you, for your cooperation." And with that, Natasha departed from the detention center, leaving Loki alone once more.

Now…

"_**He's definitely angry." **_Chaos said as Troy followed after Steve.

"_No shit." _Troy thought back.

The two made their way back to the lab. They heard Fury's voice, and Tony asking, "What is Phase Two?"

Steve and Troy entered the room, the super soldier roughly placing the HYDRA weapon on a table before stating coldly, "Phase Two is SHEILD uses the cube to make weapons." He then addressed Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury then attempted to explain to Steve, "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that-"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony interrupted and all eyes went to him. "What were you lying?" He added scornfully as he showed the screen displaying a schematic of a HYRDA weapon.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said to Fury coldly.

"Looks like your big secret is out." Troy spat venomously as Natasha and Thor entered the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce demanded of Natasha, gesturing to the screen and to the weapon lying on the table.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha replied firmly.

Bruce scoffed. "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha told him sharply.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Bruce retorted.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha fired back.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce countered before pointing to the scree and demanded of Fury, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

All eyes went to Fury. "Because of him." The man answered bluntly, pointing at Thor.

Everyone turned their gazes to the thunder god, who seemed be stunned by the answer. "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town." Fury explained his actions. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your world." Thor assured.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury countered. "And you're not the only threat." The director then turned back to everyone else as he continued to justify, "The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that be controlled."

"Like me and my roommate?" Troy sneered coldly, and Chaos growled savagely.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked in a contemptuous voice.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor added angrily. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve repeated.

"You forced our hand." Fury said firmly. "We had to come up-"

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony interrupted with a scoff. "Because that always calms everything right down."

Fury turned to Stark. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" The director said pointedly.

Steve chimed scornfully, "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait, wait, hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony interrupted irritably.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve shot back scathingly.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this?" Thor cut in disdainfully.

"Excuse me. Do _we _come to _your _planet and blow stuff up?" Fury demanded of the thunder god.

"Do you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor countered.

Natasha joined in. "Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat list?" Bruce interjected with raised brows.

"We all are." Natasha snapped back.

"Wait, you're on that list?" Tony said to Steve tauntingly. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack-"

"Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

As the others continued to argue with each other, Troy rubbed his forehead. "Oh my God." He mumbled disdainfully.

"_**Some team this is." **_Chaos spat.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor mocked Fury.

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce interjected and all eyes went to him. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're… we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury said sternly.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony scoffed as he casually placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

The super soldier swatted the hand away. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony's eyes became dark. His famous joking demeanor had vanished. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Steve matched him and growled, "Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony listed. Troy and Natasha shrugged, knowing that he had a point.

Steve was unimpressed and snarled, "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. And I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony retorted.

Troy could tell that the words affected Steve. The super soldier smiled mirthlessly. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

That struck Tony's nerve. "A hero? Like you?" He said coldly. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" He added harshly.

"Put on the suit," Steve growled, "let's go a few rounds."

"_**What, are they doing a dick measuring contest now?" **_Chaos jeered. His host was unamused.

Thor laughed humorlessly. "You people are so petty, and tiny." Both Steve and Tony glared at the thunder god.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce muttered sarcastically.

Fury then said to Natasha calmly, "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce interrupted, before gesturing out the lab. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me," Bruce interrupted again, "but you can't. I know, I tried." He bit the words out.

An uneasy silence fell upon the room. "You tried to kill yourself?" Troy asked, feeling sympathetic.

Bruce nodded and began, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." Everyone remained silent as the doctor went on. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you," he glowered at Natasha and Fury, "dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." His voice began to crack. He reached behind him and growled at Natasha, "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff. You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Natasha and Fury saw where Bruce's hand had gone and they reached for their guns in their holsters, and Chaos' flesh covered Troy's right hand, claws included. "Dr. Banner." Steve said in a forced calm voice. Bruce glared at the super soldier. "Put down the scepter." Steve ordered firmly. Bruce glanced down at his hand in surprise, now just realizing he had grasped the scepter.

The tension in the room was growing stronger with each passing second. Then, a computer went off in the far corner. Everyone glanced at it as Bruce carefully placed the scepter back down. "Got it." Bruce muttered. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." He added sarcastically as he walked over to the computer while Chaos' flesh receded into his host.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor questioned.

"I can get there faster." Tony quickly said.

"Look, all of us-"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor stated, interrupting Steve. "No human is a match for it."

Tony shrugged and proceeded to leave anyway, but Steve grabbed his arm. "You're not going alone!" The super soldier snapped.

Tony wrenched his arm free. "You gonna stop me?" He challenged.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve returned heatedly. Fury looked at the pair in exasperation.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"ENOUGH!" Troy bellowed. Everyone was startled by his loudness, even Thor.

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and have an awesome day!**

**Also, we may see some possible Hulk vs Chaos action in the next chapter!**


	5. Attack on the Helicarrier

**Hellooooooooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**This story has reached over seven hundred views! My thanks are out to everyone who are giving me their support! You guys are the best!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Helicarrier**_

There was a thunderous boom, and the entire helicarrier trembled. One side of the lab exploded, throwing Natasha and Bruce out a window and down a shaft outside of the lab. Steve and Tony were thrown into a wall while everyone else was violently knocked off their feet.

Steve and Tony lifted their heads up and their eyes locked. "Put on the suit!" Steve ordered, their heated argument forgotten.

"Yup!" Tony agreed as they stood up and rushed out of the devastated lab.

Fury slowly recovered from being violently knocked down while calling into his earpiece, "Hill?!"

"_External detonation. Number three engine is down!" _Maria reported. There was a pause on the other end. _"Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine."_

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury radioed.

"_I'm on it." _Tony responded.

Fury went on, "Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention center and then get to the armory. Romanoff?"

Natasha grunted as she attempted to free her leg that had been pinned underneath a collapsed pipe. Bruce had fared better than she had. "We're okay." She replied. However, she than noticed Bruce began to let out strained pants, his hand clenched into fists. "We're okay, right?" She asked the doctor, but she could tell that was not the case.

Troy and Thor rushed out the lab before they locked gazes. "I need to ensure that Loki does not escape. Can you and your parasite handle Banner?" The thunder god asked.

"_**PARASITE?!" **_Chaos bellowed angrily, and Troy winced.

A tendril burst out of Troy's stomach and slapped Thor across the face. The thunder god blinked. "Uh, you called him the p word, and that's why he just slapped you." The host explained sheepishly.

Thor slowly nodded before turning and took off down the hall. _**"He didn't even apologize!" **_Chaos exclaimed.

"_Not important. We need to go find Bruce and Natasha." _Troy pointed out. The symbiote growled before he took over.

Steve and Tony hurried through the ship, avoiding the many panicked agents as they went. Tony split off from the super soldier. "Engine three. I'll meet you there." Tony said urgently. Steve nodded and went on ahead. Tony entered an empty chamber and took out his phone. He tapped on the touch screen and the double doors slid opened, revealing the powering up Iron Man suit.

In the shaft, Bruce groaned as he felt the shift within him. "Doctor?" Natasha said, and Bruce groaned louder. She knew she had to do something, try to get through to him. "Bruce? You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay. Listen to me."

"Are you hurt?" An agent asked as he and another rushed over to assist them.

Natasha spotted them and waved them off. They got the message and vacated the area. She turned her attention back to Bruce, whose breathing was becoming dangerously heavy. "We're going to be okay. All right? I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever-"

"YOUR LIFE?!" Bruce suddenly shouted in a monstrous voice.

Natasha watched fearfully as Bruce began to spasm, his body expanding, becoming green and much more muscular. He tumbled back as his shirt began to shred and his pants outstretched. The last remaining part of Bruce Banner looked back at Natasha helplessly. "Bruce." Natasha murmured.

The sounds of inhumane groaning filled Natasha's ears as she attempted to free her leg. Her heart stopped when a mighty animalistic roar echoed throughout the ship. Natasha finally managed to wrench her leg free from the fallen pipe and got onto her feet. She stared at the green being before her as he turned back to look at her with menacing, feral eyes. That's when Natasha truly knew…

Bruce Banner was gone, the Hulk had taken over.

Natasha turned and fled for her life as the Hulk stomped after her. The Hulk ripped the stairway underneath Natasha, but the woman managed to flip herself up onto a walkway and managed to escape through the pipework as a snarling Hulk ripped up the floor behind her.

"Bring the carrier about to a one eight zero, heading south!" Fury ordered as he rushed into the bridge, where the rest of the crew were all scurrying about. "Take us to the water!"

"We're flying blind. Navigation's recalibrating after the engine failure." Sitwell informed.

"Is the sun coming up?" Fury asked.

Sitwell paused, but eventually answered, "Yes sir."

"Then put it on the left." Fury commanded. "Get us over water. One more turbine goes and we drop."

Steve reached the airlock door. He hauled it open and moved past the injured agents that were caught within the blast. "Stark!" He called out urgently as he surveyed the damage inflicted upon the engine. "Stark, I'm here!"

"Good." Tony replied shortly as he flew to a stop. "Let's see what we got." He drifted closer to the damaged engine control. "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." He then called over to Steve, "I need you to get to that engine control panel," he pointed to the panel attached to what remained of the wall, "and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony then went to work, moving and bending twisted and damaged steel.

Steve nodded and leapt across the gap and grabbed an overhanging rafter and swung up to the panel. He opened the panel, revealing banks of complex circuitry and relays. _"What does it look like in there?" _Tony asked over the com channel.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve said as he examined the equipment.

"_Well, you're not wrong." _Tony mumbled.

There had been only a few times in her entire life when Natasha felt truly afraid. Now was definitely one of those times. As she stealthily moved throughout the shadows with her gun drawn,, though she knew it would do no good against her pursuer, she glanced around fearfully and listened carefully. She froze when she heard the thudding of heavy footsteps. When they ceased, Natasha moved out quietly…

And the Hulk bellowed ferociously at her. Acting fast, Natasha aimed her gun up and fired at a duct, releasing high pressure steam. Taking advantage of his temporary hindrance, Natasha took off, running as fast as she could with her injured leg. She glanced back to see the roaring Hulk easily catching up. Everything in the man beast's path was annihilated. Walls, pipes, and machinery. The Hulk lashed out and sent Natasha flying into a wall, while he slammed into a wall himself. Natasha sat up painfully, helplessly watching as the Hulk loomed over her, preparing to back hand her fiercely. But before he could strike, there was a snarl, and a black blur lunged from out of nowhere and rammed into the green man beast.

The Hulk and Chaos burst through a metal wall and into the deck of the lower hangar. The Hulk sprawled across the deck while Chaos slammed his claws into the floor to slow himself to a halt. The two stood up and began to circle each other while panicked crew members fled the area. The Hulk snorted then roared before throwing his fist. Chaos evaded and struck back, hitting the Hulk in the jaw. The man beast grunted before throwing out his fist again. Chaos' hand opened and caught the fist, repeating the same action when the Hulk threw out his other hand. The two struggled against each other.

"**Bruce, listen to us. We are not your enemies. You are stronger than this. You must gain control of yourself." **Chaos said as their power struggle continued.

"_That's not gonna work with him." _Troy pointed out.

Hulk scoffed and wrenched his fists free. He wasted no time in slugging Chaos across the face, sending the Klyntar flying into a pile of metal containers.

Using his repulsor rays, Tony blasted through tangled metal and stepped out of the tunnel, the rotor coming into view. Debris were lodged in it, and random spots sparked violently. _"Okay, the relays are intact." _Steve reported over the com channel. It was no small effort for the super soldier, but he managed to complete his task. _"What's our next move?"_

"Even if I clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage with a jump." Tony noted. He contemplated a bit more, than found a solution. "I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

"_Well, if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." _Steve protested.

Tony began, "That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could-"

"_Speak English." _Steve interrupted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "See that red lever?"

At his position, Steve turned to his right and spotted the object in question. _"It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word."_

Steve took a few steps backwards before rushing ahead, taking a flying leap across a thirty thousand foot drop and landed on the platform with the lever. Now he just had to wait. That's not so hard, right?

Chaos tumbled into more piles of metal cases before coming to a halt. He got to his knees and shook his head before rising to his full height. _"We're not gonna talk him down. We need to subdue him." _Troy deadpanned as they heard Hulk roar.

"_**So it would seem." **_Chaos replied dryly.

"_Just be careful, Chaos. Hulk is a _lot _stronger than the goons back home." _Troy warned.

"_**Good, I love a challenge." **_Chaos hissed eagerly. The Klyntar's right hand began to shift, morphing into a ball. Said ball hardened before dropping to the floor with a loud thud, and sharp spikes ejected out of it.

Hulk's heavy footsteps came closer and closer, and Chaos readied himself for battle. Then, Hulk came charging into view. Just when the man beast was upon Chaos, the Klyntar spun around and lashed his mace out. The weapon struck Hulk across the face, sending him flying into the end of a jet, denting it severely. Chaos retracted his weapon as Hulk got onto his feet. The green being shook his head and growled angrily. Hulk then gripped the wing of the jet he just crashed into and ripped it off before hurling it at Chaos. The Klyntar's right hand re-morphed into a scythe and he brought it downward, the blade easily slicing through the wing, cleaving it in half. Chaos recalled his blade, but Hulk had used the time to close in on his opponent. Once again, Chaos' left hand changed, this time forming into a shield. The Klyntar brought the shield up just in time to block Hulk's fist. The man beast roared as he relentlessly pounded his fists against the shield. Chaos went on the offensive, bashing his shield against Hulk, pushing him back. The Klyntar receded his shield and his right hand morphed into a tendril. The appendage shot out and engulfed Hulk's face and before the man beast could rip it off, Chaos yanked his right arm downward, slamming Hulk into the floor. The man beast huffed while shaking his head and moved to stand up, but a clawed foot collided with his face. Hulk was thrown back onto his back, the floor below him cracking underneath him. Hulk sat up and fiercely glared at Chaos. The Klyntar snarled as he assumed an aggressive stance, spreading his claws and opening his maw to let his long serpentine tongue stick out upward. Letting out his own snarl, Hulk leapt onto his feet and charged. Chaos met him halfway and Hulk struck his opponent across the face. Chaos retaliated by slashing his claws across Hulk's chest. Chaos' eyes widened when he saw no scratch marks on Hulk's chest. Hulk huffed and threw his fist out. Chaos barely evaded and darted around Hulk, placing the man beast in a head lock. Hulk roared before he lunged upward, bringing Chaos with him.

Fury read reports that Hulk and Chaos were currently duking it out in the lower hangar. That fight alone would tear apart that area and anyone could easily become collateral damage. "We need full evac on the lower hangar bay." He ordered.

Maria nodded and moved to exit the bridge, signaling another to follow her out. But she spotted something rolling across the floor, and the agent's eyes widened in alarm. "Grenade!"

The explosive went off, and Maria was blown into the air and landed on the scanning floor roughly. Fury drew out his pistol and took cover behind the doorway as hostile troops clad in SHIELD gear advanced into the bridge. Fury waited for the first two to pass before acting. He ripped the rifle away from the third hostile, elbowed him in the face before shooting another dead and bashed another in the face with his own weapon. A fourth hostile entered the bridge and aimed his weapon at Fury. The director ducked down and Maria fired her gun, and the man fell to the floor dead.

"_We've got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear! Call-outs at every junction!" _An agent announced over the PA system.

Hulk and Chaos appeared bursting through the floor of the lab they were in earlier. Both combatants recovered and Hulk acted first, punching Chaos in the face. The Klyntar grunted in pain before striking back, tackling Hulk onto his back before punching the man beast in the face. Hulk snarled before he kicked Chaos off him.

"_We have the Hulk and Chaos on Research Level Four. Levels Two and Three are dark."_

Fury and Maria continued to shoot down the enemy troops that attempted to enter the bridge. "Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Maria shouted before she shot down another hostile.

"Get his attention." Fury ordered, not taking his eyes off the doorway.

Maria knelt down to speak into her earpiece. "Escort six-o, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close."

In the midst of the turmoil, a single pilot managed to get a fighter jet airborne. "Copy." The pilot responded to Maria's order. He switched the jet to hover mode and carefully maneuvered the craft toward the open rear hangar of the helicarrier. The pilot flicked up his dark helmet visor as he drifted closer to his destination, seeing Hulk and Chaos viciously trading blows. "Target acquired." He stated as Hulk kicked Chaos across the lab, and the Klyntar dug his claws into the metal floor to slow himself down. "Target engaged."

Hulk was lumbering toward Chaos when bullets started to hit his back. The Klyntar's right hand morphed into a shield and brought it up to protect himself. The bullets were only making Hulk angrier and the green man beast roared before running toward the window. The pilot's eyes widened in fear. "Target angry, target angry!"

Chaos retracted his shield just in time to witness Hulk leap out of the window and latch onto the fighter jet before beginning to tear the craft apart with his bare hands. The Klyntar rushed over to the window, but the jet had already drifted off too far with an angry Hulk onboard. Chaos then receded back into Troy, who stared out the window in concern for the pilot.

"That was-"

"_**Fucking amazing!" **_Chaos shouted loudly and gleefully. Troy blinked in bewilderment. _**"Best fight I've had since coming to this planet!"**_

Troy rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "You're something else, you know that?" He mumbled as he made his way out of the now even more devastated lab while Chaos snickered.

Tony shot a red laser out of his suit's handplates and the beam easily sliced through the debris jamming the rotor. The small shell ejected from the suit's gauntlet and Tony jumped down to dislodge the debris, letting it fall. There were still more debris to remove.

At his position, Steve was still waiting for Tony's word when he spotted two hostiles entering the area. One of them took out a grenade and removed the pin before tossing it. Springing into action, Steve leapt across and smacked the grenade away and it detonated harmlessly a few feet below the helicarrier. Steve jumped down and slammed his fist into the grenade thrower's face. He disarmed the second hostile before kicking the man in the chest, the strength behind the blow knocking him out cold. The grenade thrower swung his arm out, but Steve blocked the attack before grabbing the man and tossed him off the helicarrier, letting him plummet thirty thousand feet to his death. Steve spotted another armed hostile rounding the corner. The intruder fired, and Steve ducked down to grab a wrench and tossed it. The hostile took cover and Steve used the time to get up to the upper walkway and picked up the rifle of the hostile he disarmed moments ago. The intruder fired his gun again, and Steve returned fire.

Fury and Maria were still defending the bridge. So far, they had shot down any intruder that attempted to enter the area, and after a while, Fury was starting to get suspicious. "They are not getting through here, so what the hell-"

An explosion cut him off, sending two agents flying through the air before it was followed by another explosion. Fury looked up and spotted Clint notching another arrow. The archer released the drawstring and the arrow darted toward a computer console. Fury shot in Clint's direction, intending to drive him off, not kill. But Clint's work there was already done. Multi pin plugs sprung out of the arrow head and docked with matching ports. The computer screens of the bridge flickered before displaying the one message no one wanted to see while they were airborne…

Engine malfunction.

The entire helicarrier began to tilt as it dropped through the clouds. Agents lost their balance and fell off their feet as the others scurried about frantically, typing on the computers, trying to get the systems back online.

"_We are in an uncontrolled descent."_

"_Sir, we've lost all power in engine one."_

Fury touched his earpiece. "It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level." There was no response. "Does anyone copy?" Silence…

Then, someone responded. _"This is agent Romanoff. I copy." _

"_You need backup, Natasha?" _Troy asked.

"_No, this is personal." _Natasha replied very firmly before the line went quiet.

Tony placed his metallic hands on the rotor. With the rotor clear of debris, he can now get it started. _"Stark, we're losing altitude." _Fury radioed urgently.

"Yeah. I noticed." Tony replied. With his jet boots blazing, Tony began to push the rotor, gradually gaining speed as he moved the massive blades with the goal of getting the engine started.

At his position, Steve was still trading shots with his enemy. The hostile fired back, and Steve flinched as the bullets narrowly missed him. However, Steve didn't realized he was stepping backwards… toward the edge. He slipped off the damaged walkway and grabbed hold of a cable, dangling in the air and holding on for dear life.

After a number of annoying obstacles, Thor finally arrived at the detention center and saw the glass door sliding open, allowing Loki passage out. "No!" Thor barked and sprinted toward his brother. But as Thor approached, 'Loki' flickered, and Thor fell into the cell flat on his face.

Thor stood up as the glass door slid back into its close position. The thunder god stood up and gazed out the cell, seeing the real Loki standing on the walkway, hands folded behind his back. The mischief god tilted his head to the side as he asked mockingly, "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

Thor yelled out as he swung Mjolnir and bashed it against the glass. But to Thor's shock, his arm which held his hammer recoiled back, and his attempt to escape only made a small crack in the glass. The entire room jolted as the cell's release mechanism partially activated. Loki grinned unpleasantly as an idea came to mind, something that Thor noticed. "The humans think us immortal." He started as he moved toward the control console. "Shall we test that?"

A grunt got their attention. Thor and Loki turned to see Coulson, standing above one of Loki's unconscious men, holding a large high tech rifle in his hands. "Move away please." Coulson ordered sternly. Loki slowly backed away from the console, hands slightly held up. "You like this?" Coulson asked as he stepped forward, gesturing to the rifle in his hands. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He flicked a button on the rifle's side, and the weapon powered up loudly, its barrel glowing orange. "Wanna find out?"

Suddenly, Coulson let out an agonizing groan when he was stabbed from behind as a blade went through his chest. "NO!" Thor roared as the Loki near the control console vanished while the real Loki pulled his scepter out of Coulson. The agent slumped against the wall as he let out quick breaths, feeling his life ebb away.

Thor could only watch in helpless rage as Loki made his way over to the control console once more. Despite his desire to persuade his brother to stray from his current path, Thor couldn't help but feel the emotion currently bubbling inside of him; hatred. Loki smiled smugly as he approached the console. Thor backed up until he stood in the middle of the cell, frowning angrily. Loki pressed down on one of the buttons and the shaft below the cell slid open, air rushing loudly through. For final part, Loki hesitated deliberately for dramatic effect, then pushed the button, and the cell dropped down the shaft and out the helicarrier.

Loki deactivated the console and made to leave the detention center. "You're gonna lose." Coulson suddenly said.

Loki paused and turned to face the dying agent. "Am I?" The god asked rhetorically.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said. In his experience, the bad guys never win.

"Hmm." Loki hummed, deciding to humor the man. "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I'm-"

Coulson fired the rifle in his lap. Loki cried out as he was sent flying backwards by a bright haze of energy, crashing through a wall. "So, that's what it does." Coulson mused weakly.

After his and Chaos' fight with Hulk, Troy had been running through the ship, helping those that required desperate aid. So far, he had helped out quite a few people and he does not intend to stop any time soon. But when he rounded a corner, he flinched back when bullets narrowly missed him.

"_Chaos, how many?" _He asked his other.

"_**Four." **_Chaos informed.

"Four vs two? Sounds fair." Troy grinned before rushing out of the corner.

The four hostiles opened fire on him, but Troy ducked under and outstretched his arm. A tendril shot forward and rocketed toward the enemies, hitting one in the face. Troy propelled himself forward and punched the first hostile in the face, knocking him down. The second hostile threw his fist out, only for Troy to grab his arm and twisted it painfully. The man cried out before Troy punched him twice, once in the abdomen, once in the chest, before grabbing his head and kneed him in the face. The third hostile wrapped his arms around Troy's neck, placing the host in a headlock. Troy easily broke out of the hold and elbowed the man in the face before grabbing him by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder, finishing him off with a punch to the face.

The fourth hostile pulled out a long, curved and serrated knife out of one of his jacket pockets. Troy titled his head to the side, then grinned as his right arm became covered in Chaos flesh, and a blade formed under his wrist. The hostile lunged forward and swiped his knife at Troy's throat, but the host blocked the blow. They traded swipes repeatedly before Troy found an opening. When their blades collided again, Troy forced the man's knife aside and the small weapon slid across the floor a few feet away. Troy slugged the man across the face before plunging his blade into the man's chest. The hostile gasped before he went limp. Troy pulled out his blade and the man fell to the floor with a thud.

"Too easy." He muttered as his blade retracted.

"_**Outstanding! Now, let's bite all their heads off and eat their livers!" **_Chaos barked excitedly.

"_We need to go see if there are other people who need help." _Troy said as he rushed down the hall.

"_**You're a killjoy." **_

"_You're one to talk."_

Tony was still valiantly pushing the rotors, jet boots at maximum power. He felt himself gaining more and more speed as the seconds went by. Then, his HUD went off, indicating that the rotor had achieved the required speed. "Cap, hit the lever." He commed Steve.

"_I need a minute here!" _Steve responded.

"Lever. Now!" Tony replied sharply.

Then, Tony felt the rotor leave his metallic hands. In just a few seconds, he felt his back collide with the rotor behind him. "Uh oh." He murmured grimly before he was violently thrown around under the blades. "Help!"

Then, Tony felt himself drop of the rotors. He yelled as his HUD bleeped wildly before he steadied himself in the open air. He blasted off and headed for Steve's position. He darted through and rammed into the hostile harassing Steve.

Both Steve and Tony collapsed, exhausted. But then they heard Fury's voice, and the words the director uttered made their hearts sink.

"_Agent Coulson is down."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and have an awesome day!**

**I hope I did well with the Hulk vs Chaos fight.**


	6. Rallying Up

**Helloooooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter six! Two apologies. Sorry for not having this up sooner. I intended to have this finished and uploaded days ago, but I just could not seem to concentrate. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's really just a filler. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**Sandford9687: In certain situations, yes. Troy himself can't take on Hulk. If you wish to see more fights where Troy takes on enemies without Chaos' assistance, I can gladly do that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Helicarrier**_

Steve, Troy, and Tony numbly sat at the conference table in the bridge, all three of them in the same state of shock over Coulson's death. None of them had said a word since arriving, not even Tony, who was sitting with his back turned to Steve and Troy. Chaos too had been quiet, and his host was thankful for that. Troy hardly knew Coulson, but he seemed like a good man, and the host couldn't help but feel affected by the agent's death.

The news only got worse. Loki had escaped with the scepter. Thor and Bruce were MIA. Tony's suit was badly damaged. The helicarrier was barely managing to stay airborne. The one good thing that did come out of this was that Natasha was able to break Loki's influence over Clint by hitting the archer hard enough in the head. The two of them were now in the medical bay.

Fury stood at the head of the table, looking through a deck of bloodied Captain America trading cards. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." The director said quietly, breaking the long, solemn silence. "Guess he never did get you to sign them." He said to Steve before he tossed the card deck onto the table. Silently, Steve reached over and gingerly picked up one of the cards.

Fury sighed before he went on. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He paused for a few seconds. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." He finally confessed.

"_**Oh, so now he decides to come clean after being busted." **_Chaos spat bitterly.

"I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier." Fury went on. "There was an idea, Stark and Winter know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more." He paced around the trio as he carried on, "See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony abruptly stood up, not wanting to hear any more and wordlessly walked out of the bridge. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." That was enough for Steve and the super soldier stood up and departed from the bridge. Not even five seconds later, Troy also rose to his feet and followed Steve out, leaving Fury alone to dwell in silence.

"_**Thank God we're leaving. I couldn't stand being near Fury any longer." **_Chaos said jovially.

"_You and me both." _Troy thought back in agreement. His and Chaos' anger for being recruited under false pretenses was still present, and it was now mixing with the sadness of Coulson's demise.

* * *

"_What have I done?" _Clint thought to himself over and over as he laid propped on the bed within the medical bay. The question itself was a plague, permeating every other thought within his recovering mind. The room seemed wrapped, twisting and twirling in very strange patterns. His forehead was drenched in sweat, and his arm muscles bulged as he pushed against the restraints.

Natasha was in the room, sitting in a chair across from Clint's right. "Clint. You're going to be all right." She assured him.

"You know that?" Clint asked before he chuckled humorlessly. "Is that what you know?" Natasha didn't answer. She rose to her feet and walked over to pour some water into a cup. "I got no window." Clint groaned as he rested his head back against the pillow. "I have to flush him out."

"You gotta level out. It's gonna take time." Natasha said.

"You don't understand." Clint countered. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in?" He frowned at the memory. While under Loki's spell, the archer knew what he was doing, but he had no control of himself, as if he were a puppet whose strings were being pulled. "Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

Natasha turned her head to look at Clint with cold eyes. "You know that I do." She replied.

Clint grimaced in pain and got himself under control. The room no longer seemed to be twisting or twirling. "Why am I back? How did you get him out?" He queried wearily.

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha answered as she sat down on the bed with Clint. "I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks." Clint said gratefully as Natasha begins to undo the restraints. The archer hesitates before asking the question he really did not want the answer to, but at the same time, he had to know. "Natasha, how many agents did I-"

"Don't." Natasha cut him off sharply. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, did he get away?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah." Natasha said. "I don't suppose you know where."

Clint shook his head regretfully. "I didn't need to know." He said before Natasha stood up from the bed. "I didn't ask." The archer added as the widow looked out the window of the doorway with her hands on her hips. "He's gonna make his play soon though. Today." He finished before he took a drink of water.

"We got to stop him." Natasha declared as she turned to face Clint.

Clint scoffed. "Yeah? Whose 'we'?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." Natasha said.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better, I suppose." Clint mumbled, sounding more like himself.

Natasha smiled briefly as she walked over and sat down next to Clint. "Now you sound like you."

"But you don't." Clint noted. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't. I just-" Natasha didn't finish. She turned away and looked down at the floor.

"Natasha." Clint murmured softly.

"I've been compromised." Natasha said flatly. Her 'chat' with Loki reminded her of all the horrible deeds she committed before she joined SHIELD. "I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She added after she and Clint locked eyes, a somber atmosphere settling upon them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony stared blankly at the empty space where Loki's cell used to be. After leaving the bridge, he wondered through the ship until he arrived here. He did not know how much time had passed since he came into this area, but he could care less.

He wasn't alone for much longer when Steve and Troy entered the area, all three of them staring pensively at the closed shaft. A short but somber silence followed. "Was he married?" Steve was the first to break the silence.

"No." Tony answered without looking at the super soldier. "There was a cellist, I think." He added.

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

"He did seem like a good man." Troy said.

"He was an idiot." Tony stated.

"Why? For believing?" Steve demanded.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony clarified as he made his way over.

"The man was just doing his job." Troy retorted.

Tony scoffed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve reminded.

"Right, I've heard that before." Tony quipped sarcastically as he walked past Steve and Troy.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

Tony whirled around with an angered expression plastered on his face. "We are not soldiers." He snapped. Steve and Troy eyed Tony as the man controlled himself. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"I'm not either." Troy agreed.

"The same goes for me." Steve piped. "Fury's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done." He paused briefly. "Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Tony interrupted.

"That's not the point." Steve countered.

"That is the point." Tony shot back. "That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To rip us apart." Troy stated.

"_**Where's Tony going with this?" **_Chaos questioned curiously.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" Tony pressed on. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." He walked passed Steve and Troy, the two men's eyes following Tony.

"Right. We caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve recalled.

"Yeah," Tony kicked off, "that's just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" Tony suddenly trailed off as the realization dawned on him. Steve and Troy raised perplexed brows. "Son of a bitch." Tony swore as he walked down the small metallic stairs and once again passed his companions.

"Son of a bitch what?" Troy questioned. Tony didn't answer. "Tony, what is it?"

"I know where Loki's setting up shop." Tony answered. "Stark Tower."

"_**How's that for irony?" **_Chaos chuckled. Troy did not reply to the symbiote as the host and Steve followed Tony out.

* * *

Natasha glanced up when the infirmary door slid open, revealing Steve, clad in his Captain America outfit, on the other side. "Time to go." He informed firmly.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Steve replied seriously. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

The bathroom door opened, and Clint walked out. "I can." He said.

Steve looked at the man, then at Natasha, who nodded reassuringly. Steve saw no further reason to question. "You got a suit?" Steve asked Clint, who nodded. "Then suit up." Natasha went to grab her weapons, and Clint went to retrieve his bow and quiver.

Steve, Troy, Natasha, and Clint were now walking the halls of the lower hangar, their eyes burning with fiery determination. Loki had made a grave mistake. He thought his actions had destroyed the Avengers, causing them to divide. He was wrong. His actions have given the heroes the motivation to rise up and meet his challenge. If Loki wants the Earth, he'll first have to go through the Avengers.

The heroes would do this. For Earth.

For Phil Coulson.

A technician working within one of the jets frowned when he spotted Steve leading the others up the loading ramp. The man rose to his feet to block them. "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Steve advised.

"You have two options." Troy began, and the technician's gaze went to the host. "You can walk out of this jet and act like nothing happened. Or, I can throw you out." He finished, eyes gleaming seriously. It made the technician gulp.

"_**Let's eat his brain." **_Chaos hissed, and Troy could feel the symbiote's tongue at the back of his head.

The host mentally sighed. _"How many times do I have to tell you this? You can't just eat someone just because you want to. Restrict yourself to burgers, french fries, pizza, and bad guys. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" _

"_**Humf." **_Chaos huffed.

The technician nervously made his way out of the air craft. Natasha and Clint wasted no time in seating themselves the pilot seats while Steve and Troy sat in the passenger seats. In just a few moments, they were in the air. Their destination? New York City. The city that never sleeps.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and have an awesome day! **

**Next chapter will be the battle of New York!**


	7. Battle of New York City

**Helloooooooooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter seven, the Battle of New York City!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**A special thanks to Jason Hunter for suggesting Melissa Benoist to represent Rachel McKnight! Thank you my friend!**

**Panther-10: You'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**New York City**_

Tony rocketed through the sky, passing by three smoke towers and darting for the Big Apple, Stark Tower specifically. Scans detected a massive surge of energy resonating from the building. The Tesseract was definitely there. "Sir, I've turned off the arc reactor," the suit's AI, Jarvis, informed, "but the device is already self-sustaining."

Tony came to a halt, hovering over the rooftop while looking down at Erik Selvig, who was currently gazing at a large advanced machine with the Tesseract stored in the middle. "Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Tony commanded sternly.

The man turned around to face Tony. "It's too late!" Selvig exclaimed gleefully before looking back to marvel at the machine. "She can't stop now. She wants to show us something!" He turned back around to face Tony again. "A new universe."

"Okay." Tony muttered before raising both his hands and fired the repulsor beams, intending to destroy the machine and put an end to Loki's plans.

But to Tony's surprise, a blue barrier formed around the Tesseract and the beams backfired and struck Tony in the chest. He spun around backwards before he regained his composure. Jarvis went to work and analyzed the machine. "The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." The AI gave the results.

"Yeah, I got that." Tony noted as he looked down, seeing Loki on the open air walkway. "Plan B." And with that, Tony began to descend, intending to have an 'audience' with the mischief god.

"Sir, the Mark Seven is not ready for deployment." Jarvis warned, knowing of Tony's plans.

"Then skip the spinning rims." Tony told the AI. "We're on the clock." Tony landed on the armor removal deck. The robotic mechanisms whirred to life, removing pieces of Tony's suit as the man moved along the deck leading into the interior of the building. Tony looked to his right and spotted Loki also making his way inside.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki gloated once they were inside.

"Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony corrected casually.

Loki chuckled. "You should have left your armor on for that." He suggested.

"Yeah." Tony replied as he traveled down a small flight of stairs. "It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." He pointed to the scepter, and Loki glanced down at it. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said amusedly.

"No, no. Threatening." Tony corrected again. "No drink? You sure?" He asked as he grasped a glass. "I'm having one."

Loki moved towards the large glass window overlooking the city. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." He turned back around. "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony answered. At Loki's somewhat odd look, the man explained while pouring himself a drink, "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki smirked. And he was not impressed with a rag tag team of unorganized misfits.

"Yeah." Tony said. "It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here." He then listed off, "Your brother, the demigod," Loki turned his back to Tony, and he used the time to slip on a metal bracelet as he continued, "a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues. A man with an alien parasite swimming around in his guts. A couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki smiled arrogantly.

"Not a great plan." Tony said as he moved around the counter, glass in hand. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki stated.

"We have a Hulk." Tony retorted as he fearlessly moved toward the god.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it." Tony declared before he sipped his drink.

Loki stalked over to Tony, eyes gleaming ominously. "How will your friends have time for me," the god began in a tone that very much matched the glint in his eyes, "when they are so busy fighting you?" And, without warning, Loki tapped his scepter against Tony's chest, aiming to take control of one of the planet's most brilliant minds…

Nothing.

Dumbfounded, Loki tapped his scepter against Tony's chest again, only to achieve the same result. "This usually works." The god murmured in confusion.

"Well," Tony began nonchalantly, "performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five-" Tony grunted when Loki snatched him by the throat. Enraged, the mischief god angrily tossed Tony onto the floor.

"Jarvis, anytime now." Tony said as he slowly stood up. But Loki was already upon him and the god grasped him by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki snarled darkly.

"Deploy!" Tony wheezed out as he was lifted up off his feet. "Deploy!"

Loki hurled Tony through the window and the man plummeted down with a shower of broken glass. But soon, Tony heard another glass window shatter. The Mark Seven pod raced down after Tony, whose wrist brand glowed red. The pod transformed, sprouting out limbs. The armor latched onto Tony and assembled around his body. Tony's face became encased in the helmet and the suit powered on just before Tony hit the ground. The flight systems burned to life and Tony blasted off back up to where he was thrown out.

"And there's one other person you pissed off." Tony told Loki as the former hovered outside the broken window. "His name was Phil."

Loki raised his scepter to fire, but Tony was quicker and shot first. Loki grunted in pain as he sprawled across the floor. Tony then looked up when a loud noise reached his ears. He saw a column of blue energy zip into the sky, tearing a ripping hole in the fabric of space. Seconds later, multiple objects came swarming out. Chitauri riding on their battle chariots. "Right." Tony muttered as his HUD switched to targeting mode. "Army."

Without hesitation, Tony rocketed upward to go on the offensive. The Chitauri screeched in challenge when they noticed him and opened fire. Tony responded in kind, firing his repulsor beams and a few of the Chitauri chariots were consumed in balls of fire. But seeing how more aliens were arriving by the second, Tony switched weapons. The compartments on his shoulders opened, and dozens of small missiles burst out and sought their marks. Soon enough, the sky around Stark Tower was filled with crisscrossing missile trails and blooms of explosions.

Down below, the people looked up above Stark Tower in awe, but it was short lived when the Chitauri flew over them, bombarding the New York streets. Pandemonium cursed the streets. Cars were flipped over or destroyed. Terrified screams filled the air as people ran for their lives, taking cover within nearby shops and restaurants.

Loki strode out onto the armor removal deck, his own golden Norse armor forming around him. He watched with sinisterly gleeful eyes as observed the now chaotic city as Chitauri flew by him. "Loki!" He heard a familiar voice bark. The mischief god looked down to see Thor on the walkway below him, Mjolnir grasped in his hand. "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it."

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war." Loki declared, pointing his scepter at his brother.

"So be it." Thor growled.

Loki unleashed a war cry as leapt down to meet Thor in battle. The mischief god swiped the scepter downward, but Thor sidestepped it. The thunder god swung Mjolnir, and Loki quickly brought up the scepter and blocked the blow. Loki swung his scepter in a horizontal angle, which Thor ducked under to avoid. But Loki immediately followed with a blast of energy. Thor positioned his hammer and deflected the shot. The two brothers lunged for each other and their weapons collided. The powerful force of the two weapons caused the R and K of the Stark logo to come off and drop down onto a random rooftop of a building.

As the quinjet soared closer to New York City, Natasha got on the radio. "Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast."

"_What, did you stop for drive-through?" _Tony quipped sarcastically before refocusing. _"Swing up Park. I'm gonna lay'em out for you."_

"_Ready for some action, Chaos?" _Troy asked his other.

"_**Absolutely. I was getting bored being stuck on this tin can." **_Chaos answered without hesitation.

Tony swooped by Thor and Loki's fight and soared throughout the concrete jungle, the Chitauri hot on his trail, taking turn after turn while moving unpredictably to make himself harder to hit. As he passed by Stark Tower, the Chitauri pursuing him were shot down by the quinjet. "Sir, we have more incoming." Jarvis warned.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied." Tony decreed.

Clint flew the jet up towards Stark Tower, and they spotted Loki and Thor duking it out fiercely. Natasha tightened her grip on the gunner as Clint moved the craft into attack position. Loki tossed Thor aside and lifted his scepter.

"Clint!" Natasha started as Loki fired.

Clint attempted to swerve the craft, but the blast hit the left wing. The jet jerked violently as it began to drop out of the air. Steve and Troy took that as their cue and grabbed hold of overhanging pipes. "Hang on!" Clint shouted.

"Don't need to tell us!" Troy called back.

Clint steered the jet as best as he could, avoiding crashing into a building as their altitude dropped by the second. Then at last, they crashed into an empty street. Clint sighed out of relief as he and Natasha unbuckled themselves while Steve lowered the ramp. The others wasted no time in following him out into the turmoil of the streets as police sirens wailed and people screamed.

"We got to get back up there." Steve said firmly while Chaos took over.

"**We can do that." **The Klyntar said.

But a low mechanical growl made the group of four pause. They stared up at the portal up in the sky, and they were shocked to see a huge worm-like creature dive out of it. It was covered in brown metallic armor and it had four massive flippers that moved gracefully. Its maw was filled with huge razor sharp teeth.

A Chitauri Leviathan.

"_And I thought I've seen everything the night I met you." _Troy mused. Chaos grunted in response.

Clint smirked as he turned to Chaos. "Looks like you no longer have the sharpest teeth, big guy." The archer teased, and the Klyntar narrowed his eyes, unamused.

The Leviathan dived down from the portal, destroying a statue on its way down before it flew over Steve, Chaos, Natasha, and Clint. Chitauri soldiers ejected from out its sides and clung onto nearby buildings before they began to attack civilians.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve demanded through the comms.

Tony flew through the sky, eyeing the large creature. "Seeing, still working on believing." He replied shakily before urgently asking, "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"_Banner?" _Steve repeated in confusion.

"Just keep me posted." Tony said as he began as flew after the Leviathan as the beast's flipper smashed through a building. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

"Scanning now, sir." The AI responded.

With Thor and Loki…

"Look at this!" Thor shouted at his brother, referring to the turmoil that was happening all around them. The two gods were currently in a struggle, their weapons locked tightly. "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late." Loki panted, tiring out from the fight. "It's too late to stop it."

"No." Thor insisted. "We can, together." He added, desperately trying to get through to his brother.

Loki wordlessly stared at Thor, before the mischief god stabbed his brother in the abdomen. Thor dropped Mjolnir, the hammer dropping onto the floor with a loud metallic clang, and groaned in pain as he stumbled back. "Sentiment." Loki scoffed.

Thor yelled out as he shot up on his feet and kicked Loki into a glass panel. The thunder god reached down, grabbed Loki, lifted him up over his head and slammed him down onto the floor. Loki groaned in pain before he quickly rolled over and fell off the walkway. A Chitauri chariot swooped in below Loki and the mischief god landed on it as other Chitauri chariots formed behind their commander. Thor wrenched the knife out of his abdomen and tossed it aside with a grimace.

Steve joined Natasha and Clint behind an abandoned cab. Chaos had ran off to God knows where, and he didn't tell the group where exactly. Then, the trio spotted a squadron of Chitauri chariots, led by none other than-

"Loki." Steve muttered as he watched the formation fire down upon the fleeing civilians. The street was littered with explosions as vehicles were tossed around like toys. "They're fish in a barrel down there." The super soldier added grimly before he flinched when a laser bolt struck the cab window, barely missing his face.

Natasha stood up and fired at the Chitauri that were advancing toward them. Crouched over, Clint moved to take cover behind a flipped over cab. Natasha ducked back down to say to Steve firmly, "We got this. It's good. Go."

Steve hesitated. Had Chaos not run off, the super soldier would have felt more comfortable with going off elsewhere as well. He looked at Clint and asked, "You think you can hold them off?"

Clint glanced back. "Captain," he started, clicking on his bow and an arrow moved into ready position, "it would be my genuine pleasure." He grinned before he rose up quickly. He notched an arrow and fired. The arrow struck a Chitauri in the forehead before it released several electric bolts, hitting two other attackers. Reassured, Steve jumped off the bridge they were on and ran along the top of a bus.

While Natasha held off the Chitauri, Clint was helping people out of a bus they were trapped in. He motioned for them to head for the subway entrance. Once the bus was cleared, Clint ran over to join Natasha. The redhead fired her pistol and shot a Chitauri in the end, blue blood gushing out of the wound as it dropped dead onto the street.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Natasha remarked.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint retorted while firing his arrows.

Elsewhere…

Officer Sam could not believe the situation he and his men were currently in. The day was going just fine when out of nowhere, freaking aliens start attacking the streets. Sam and his fellow officers attempted to shoot down the Chitauri chariots that flew over them, but he was sure that they were all missing their shots.

One of his Sam's friends, Cole, ran through the commotion to join with the former. "It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard." Cole informed.

"National Guard?" Sam repeated in disbelief. He and Cole flinched when a laser bolt struck the hood of the police car behind them. "Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?" Cole retorted.

They started when Steve jumped onto the car roof in front of them. Sam raised his gun, but stopped himself. "You need men in these buildings." The super soldier started, pointing to a random building. "There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" Sam demanded.

An explosion went off behind Steve, who quickly stood up. He deflected a bolt with his shield. A Chituari jumped down from a chariot and lunged for Steve, who bashed his shield against the alien, knocking it down. He blocked point blank shots before punching the attacker in the face. Steve whirled around and slammed his shield against another opponent. Turning around once more, Steve seized an arm rifle from another Chituari and severed it using his shield. The alien screeched in pain before Steve bashed his shield against the enemy, flinging it across the street.

The display of skill was enough to convince Sam. He turned to give orders to his fellow officers. "I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets." He then spoke into his radio, "We're gonna set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street."

Elsewhere…

Tony rounded a corner, heading for the lazily cruising Leviathan. He launched several flares form his suit compartments. The creature roared as it spotted Tony, turning while plowing through several buildings. "Well, we got its attention. What the hell was step two?" He asked himself before blasting off, the Leviathan following after him.

With Natasha and Clint…

The fight became close quarters. Clint swept his bow, knocking a Chitauri off its feet. Immediately, Clint rammed his arrow downward and stabbed it into the Chitauri's chest, killing it. Natasha climbed up on one of the Chitauri and snapped its neck. One of the Chitauri charged forward and tackled Clint onto the ground, and the archer kicked the creature off. Natasha, now armed with a Chitauir spear gun, slashed the weapon across a Chitauri's chest before shooting another. The redhead spun around and shot another attacker in the chest.

Steve soon joined them, but the three heroes were being quickly overwhelmed. When they cleared out one group, another would soon join in. More Chitauri closed in on the heroic trio…

Just as Chaos jumped out from nowhere, landing between the enemy and his comrades. The Klyntar's hands morphed into spear like weapons. Then, with a combination of a snarl and a grunt, Chaos stabbed the ground with the spears. Spikes shot up through the concrete ground, heading directly for the Chitauri. Many of the attackers were impaled by the deadly spikes. Chaos wrenched his spears free and retracted them.

"Where the hell did you go?" Natasha demanded.

Chaos turned to face the redhead. **"We went to help people." **The symbiote stated plainly.

"_Without telling our teammates where we were going." _Troy added bluntly.

It was at that moment Thor appeared out of the sky, landing down with a loud thud. "What's the story upstairs?" Steve urgently asked the thunder god.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor replied tightly.

"_Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys first." _Tony agreed over the comm channel as more Chitauri flew over the group.

"How do we do this?" Natasha inquired.

"As a team." Steve answered sternly. The redhead nodded reluctantly.

"**Teamwork makes the dream work." **Chaos quipped casually. Troy mentally scowled at his other.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor interjected.

"Yeah?" Clint chimed in blankly, checking over his arrows. "Get in line."

"Save it." Steve commanded as he turned to the team. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild." He glanced around at the Chitauri. "We got Stark up top," he pointed to Stark Tower as he began to organize their strategy, "he's gonna need us to-"

Steve broke off when they heard the sound of a motorcycle. They looked around to see Bruce on the vehicle. Steve walked over toward the doctor, the others following suit. **"Someone's a little late to the party." **Chaos said teasingly.

Bruce ignored the symbiote as he hopped off the motorcycle while remarking, "So, this all seems horrible." He gestured to around them.

"I've seen worse." Natasha commented pointedly.

Bruce winced. "Sorry." He said sincerely.

Natasha smiled as she corrected, "No, we could use a little worse." Bruce looked pleasantly surprised.

"Stark?" Steve called into the comms. "We got him."

"_Banner?" _Tony asked.

"Just like you said." Steve responded.

"_Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_

"**To us?"** Chaos queried.

The answer came when Tony flew around the corner, the Leviathan following after him, smashing the side of a building as it made the turn. Thor snarled as he gripped Mjolnir tighter. Chaos growled at the beast. "I-I don't see how that's party." Natasha pointed out in a mix of shock and confusion.

Tony flew close to the street and the Leviathan followed suit, smashing everything in its path. Bruce turned and started down the street toward the creature. "Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve called after him.

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce said as he steeled himself. He turned back to say, "I'm always angry." And with that, Bruce turned back around to face the Leviathan, the transformation commencing. His shirt ripped apart, his pants outstretched.

Hulk's fist met the Leviathan's face, forcing it to a halt. The creature's protective casing began to shatter and split open. But it began to flip over Hulk and down towards the team. Fortunately, Tony flew in for the save. "Hold on!" He launched a single missile from his wrist at the Leviathan's exposed innards, and it exploded. The team was showered with guts and pieces of armor. Steve used his shield to shelter himself and Natasha. Chaos' right hand also morphed into a shield and he held it above himself and Clint. The now dead Leviathan crashed down onto the street below, crushing a few cars underneath it.

The area was soon filled with the angry screeches of the Chitauri, enraged that one of their Leviathans have been killed. The Avengers stood proudly in a circle as Tony hovered down to join them. Hulk roared back at the shrieking Chitauri while Chaos eyed the invaders with hungry anticipation, sliding his serpentine tongue over his fangs.

High above, Loki surveyed the scene with fatal ire in his eyes. The fools were only delaying the inevitable. The mischief god was done toying around with them. Now the real battle begins. "Send the rest." He uttered.

At his command, more Chituari swarmed out of the portal, including more Leviathans. Natasha glanced up and spotted the enemy reinforcements. "Guys." She said to her companions warningly. The rest of the team looked up as well and saw what she was looking at.

"Call it, Captain." Tony urged.

"Alright, listen up." Steve kicked off, his tone sharp. "Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof," he pointed to the nearest and tallest skyscraper, "eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said back as he walked over and grasped the archer. Then, the two were off.

"_Ha, there's something you and Tony have in common. You two like to make movie references." _Troy commented, to which Chaos chuckled.

Steve pressed on, "Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor twirled Mjolnir and he was off. Steve turned to Natasha. "You're with me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Chaos," the Klyntar turned upon hearing his name, "go bite some heads off."

"**With pleasure, Captain." **Chaos quipped with a monstrous grin before leaping off.

"And Hulk." The green being huffed upon hearing his name. Steve pointed to the hordes of Chitauri scaling the nearby buildings. "Smash."

Hulk grinned menacingly before jumping off. The green man beast leapt from building to building, smashing any Chitauri that were unfortunate to be within his sights. He grabbed one of the invaders and hurled it through the window of an office room. Hulk jumped into the sky and collided with two of the Chitauri chariots, destroying them.

Thor flew to the top of the Chrysler Building. After securing his hold on the building, the thunder god lifted Mjolnir to the sky. The hammer began to crackle with electricity while thunder rumbled within the gathering clouds. The power within Mjolnir grew before Thor unleashed it. Several blasts of lightning ripped through the sky toward the portal. Many of the Chitauri swarming out were obliterated, including one of the Leviathans.

Chaos darted down the street, leaping from car to car. The Chitauri screeched as they fired at the incoming Klyntar. _"These guys can't aim for shit." _Troy observed, noting the Chitauri's horrible marksmanship.

"_**Like the Stormtroopers from Star Wars." **_Chaos cackled as he leapt into the air. Troy rolled his eyes.

The Chitauri shrieked in a panic as Chaos plummeted down them. The Klyntar crashed down on top of one of the Chitauri, crushing it under his weight. Chaos' right hand shifted into a broadsword. He thrusted the great blade forward, driving it through a Chitauri in mid-lunge. With a sneer, Chaos pulled his weapon out of his victim and quickly retracted it before advancing. He lunged ahead and grabbed a Chitauri by the head and hurled it at another Chitauri. Both of them were sent colliding into a car. Chaos snarled as raced forward, moving in unpredictable patterns. The Klyntar looked to the left and spotted several Chitauri entering a restaurant.

Growling, Chaos changed course and bolted for the restaurant. He crashed through the window and slammed his bulk into one of the Chitauri. Its comrades shrieked as they changed targets and focused on the Klyntar. The talons on Chaos' hands extended and he swiped them at a Chitauri that was foolishly charging toward him. The invader's dismembered body was sent flying across the restaurant, blue blood staining the chairs and tables. Without even looking, Chaos stabbed his left elbow spike into the chest of a Chitauri attempting to sneak up on him. The Chitauri spat out a glob of blue blood as it died. Chaos wrenched his spike free before brutally punching another Chitauri in the face. The strength behind the blow was enough to kill it instantly.

With the Chitauri within the restaurant eliminated, Chaos moved to exit, but he paused when he caught sight of something. Two burgers… lying on the counter at the opposite end. Chaos grinned as he eyed the burgers that have somehow remained undisturbed during the fight, drool dripping from his fangs.

"_Oh no. Don't even think about it." _Troy warned, knowing exactly what his other was up to.

His warning fell upon deaf ears as Chaos shot out two tendrils. The appendages raced across the room and swept up the burgers. Within moments, the tendrils reared back to Chaos and the symbiote devoured both burgers in one gulp. _"Really dude?" _Troy demanded, flabbergasted but not really surprised. _"The Big Apple's under siege and you're stealing burgers?"_

"_**Can't pass up on free burgers." **_Chaos replied in a cheerful voice before leaving the restaurant.

Elsewhere…

Clint stood on the ledge of a skyscraper, firing arrow after arrow. Being the skilled archer he is, Clint's arrows always struck home in a passing by Chitauri. "Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Clint warned into the comms, not pausing in his shooting.

"_I'm just trying to keep them off the streets." _Tony said shortly.

Clint took notice of how the Chitauri were terrible pilots. They could use that to their advantage. "Well, they can't bank worth a damn." The archer stated before notching an arrow and fired without even aiming. A nearby Chitauri chariot exploded. "So find a tight corner."

"_I will roger that." _Tony responded.

Clint notched another arrow and waited. Just a few seconds later, Tony flew past him, a small squadron of Chitauri chariots hot on his trail. Clint released the arrow and the projectile soared through the air until it hit a target. The super-heated arrowhead melted through the chariot and the alien vehicle fell apart, dropping down to the street below.

Tony blasted through the city, briefly slowing his speed to shoot down a pursuing Chitauri before taking off again with more hostiles chasing after him. Tony led them on for a few more moments for suddenly taking a very sharp U-turn. One of the Chitauri slammed into a building while trying to correct its course while the other two followed after Tony. "Oh, boy." He mumbled sarcastically. He streaked into a tunnel, banking to the left to avoid a laser bolt. One of the Chitauri chariots lost control and slid out of the tunnel, across the street, before exploding against a building.

"Nice call." Tony complimented to Clint. "What else you got?"

"_Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on Sixth." _Clint informed.

Tony frowned. "And he didn't invite me." He pouted with disappointment.

Elsewhere…

One of the Leviathans glided down the street before it suddenly turned its attention to one of the buildings. The people within said building gasped in horror as the creature drifted toward them. The people turned around and scattered when they witnessed Hulk charging through the office, trampling everything in his path. The green being smashed through the window and launched himself at the Leviathan, grabbing onto the creature's lower jaw. The Leviathan roared as it turned while one of its flippers smashed through a building, showering the occupants with glass.

Elsewhere…

Chaos opened his maw and easily engulfed the head of Chitauri. His teeth dug into the invader's flesh before he tore the head off, immediately spitting it out. The Klyntar turned around and spotted another Leviathan far down the street, advancing toward him. Sneering, Chaos took off toward a building and began to scale it. At about midway, Chaos halted his ascension and firmly planted his claws into the brickwork. He waited for the Leviathan to come closer before leaping toward it with a roar. The Klyntar grabbed hold of the Leviathan and stared into the creature's eye. Then without hesitation, Chaos plunged his claws into the Leviathan's eye. The creature roared in intense pain as blood gushed out of its wound. Chaos wrenched his now blood stained claws out the gruesome wound before he hopped off the Leviathan when it crashed into a building and the Klyntar dropped down onto the streets below. He landed in front of a Chitauri with a loud thud. Before the Chitauri could fully register what was standing before it, Chaos snatched it by the leg and repeatedly slammed it down on the street before flinging it at the other Chitauri that were surrounding him before he let go, letting the mangled Chitauri skid across the street.

With Natasha…

The redhead grunted as her back landed against the hood of a car. Natasha circled her legs around the attacking Chitauri and lifted herself up to reach for the nerve wiring in the back of its neck. The creature screeched in pain but was soon silenced when Natasha shot it dead with its own weapon. Feeling a presence behind her, Natasha whirled around and raised the spear gun, but relaxed when she saw it was only Steve. The redhead panted, becoming more and more exhausted as the fight went on. "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She said grimly as they glanced up to Stark Tower.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said tightly.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha mused flatly.

Steve caught onto what Natasha was thinking, but he did not take his eyes off a nearby group of Chitauri. "If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride." The super soldier pointed out.

Natasha glanced up and found the solution. "I got a ride." She said as she dropped the spear gun. "I could use a boost though." She added pointedly while backing up.

Steve angled himself accordingly, bringing up his shield before asking, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Natasha replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She then broke into a sprint, leaping onto the car hood and then onto Steve's shield. The super soldier drew his arm in and lifted the shield again in a swift springing movement, launching Natasha into the air.

The redhead grabbed onto a flying by chariot which then darted down the street. Natasha dangled in the air as she attempted to climb onto the chariot. Succeeding in the task, she drew a knife from her leg and severed the chain tethering the Chitauri gunner. The creature screeched in surprise as it swayed before Natasha kicked it off the chariot. She then turned her attention to the pilot. Fighting against the wind current, Natasha leapt onto the Chitauri and stabbed it in the back, using the pilot to manipulate the controls. "Okay, turn, turn." The chariot performed the action, a little too well. "Less! Less!" She shouted before the chariot clipped the side of a building, but remained airborne.

Another chariot soon caught up with Natasha, its gunner firing upon her. Fortunately, Tony swooped in and reduced the Natasha's pursuer to ashes. Tony then flew down to the streets, hitting the Chitauri like they were bowling pins. Tony fired his suit's laser at Steve's shield, who brought it up to rebound the laser and the beam sliced through several Chitauri. Tony then blasted off, eliminating a number of Chitauri scaling the building Clint was perched on. The archer shot a Chitauri at point blank in the head before he notched an arrow and released it. The arrow soared through the air and pierced the pilot of one of the Chitauri chariots, which then crashed into a Leviathan.

On said Leviathan, Hulk was effortlessly pounding the Chitauri that were foolish enough to face him head on. Thor descended down from the sky and joined the green being. A chariot flew by and Chaos joined in as well. Together, three of the strongest Avengers fought side by side, covering each other's blind spots before Hulk ripped off a piece of the Leviathan's armor, only to pierce it back down. Thor slammed down Mjolnir on the piece that protruded out of the creature's armor. Lightning crackled violently throughout the Leviathan, causing it to roar in pain. The beast crashed head first into Grand Central Station, bulldozing through the large arched window and tore apart the tiled floor before finally coming to a halt.

Thor, Hulk, and Chaos gazed around, searching for any Chitauri that may have chosen to attack the station. Then Hulk, without even glancing, sucker punched Chaos in the face. The Klyntar flew across the station and crashed against a brick wall. Thor started, caught off guard by the sudden movement.

"**That was cheap." **They heard Chaos call out. Hulk huffed in response and Thor chuckled.

With Steve…

The super soldier was on his back, his hands gripped on a spear belonging to a Chitauri attempting to run him through. Steve forced the spear aside before kicking his attacker in the leg. As the Chitauri was coming down, Steve punched it in the face, knocking it out.

"_Captain," _Came Clint's voice over the comms as Steve stood up, _"the bank on 42__nd__ past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there."_

"I'm on it." Steve replied before he ran down the street, heading for the bank.

Before long, Steve reached the bank. He dived and rolled through and flung his shield, hitting a grenade holding Chitauri in the neck and knocking it down. Its two comrades whirled around and fired their weapons at Steve. The super soldier dolphin dived behind a table before kicking said table. The object slid across the room and rammed into the two Chitauri, knocking them off their feet. One of them got back on its feet, only for Steve to punch it in the face before proceeding to snap its neck and tossed it over the balcony. "Everyone, clear out!" He ordered to the people below.

He was seized from behind. The Chitauri wrapped one arm around Steve's neck while beginning to rip his mask off. Steve elbowed the attacker once, but he noticed the other Chitauri recovering and aimed its weapon at Steve. Acting fast, Steve flipped over the Chitauri holding him, and the shots from the other Chitauri struck its comrade instead. The beeping from the explosive device was increasing in volume. The last Chitauri hastily reached down to grab it. Steve ran for the window and raised his shield just as the explosive detonated in the Chitauri's hand.

Steve, now unmasked, was blasted out the window and roughly landed on a car roof. He painfully picked himself up and surveyed the scene around him. Despite being an enhanced super soldier, not even Steve was beyond the grasp of exhaustion. Natasha was right. As long as the portal remained opened, the number of Chitauri they eliminate won't matter.

With Natasha…

After a while, the redhead managed to get used to manipulating the Chitauri pilot and thus, the controls of the chariot. However, a laser bolt streaked by her and struck a building. Natasha glanced back and ascertained the identity of her pursuer; Loki. "Oh, you." She mumbled. Loki fired several more times, each shot barely missing. "Hawkeye!" Natasha called into the comms.

At his position, Clint spotted the situation. "Nat, what are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"_Uh, a little help?" _Natasha requested urgently.

Clint smiled as he clicked his bow and notched an arrow. Time for some payback. He aimed accordingly, adjusting the trajectory. He soon saw Natasha on the chariot, Loki hot on her trail. "I got him." He said before released the arrow.

The projectile ripped through the air, whooshing towards Loki…

And without even glancing, the mischief god's hand shot up and lazily caught the arrow. Loki gave the arrow a quick look over before sending a smug grin at Clint. But, the arrow suddenly beeped and exploded in Loki's hand. His chariot was blown to atoms and Loki roughly landed back on the outside catwalk of Stark Tower.

He had just begun to get up when Hulk jumped up from out of nowhere with a roar and tackled Loki through the glass and into the penthouse interior. Loki grunted when his back collided with a wall and he fell to the floor. He lifted up his head to glower at Hulk, who smashed his fists on the floor.

"Enough!" Loki shouted vehemently as he leapt onto his feet. Hulk ceased his advance as Loki ranted, "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by-"

Loki yelped when Hulk seized him by the leg and the green being proceed to ruthlessly smash the mischief god several times into the floor, creating craters within said floor. Hulk stopped after the fifth slam. Embedded in the ruined floor, Loki stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, his entire body screaming in immense pain. "Puny god." Hulk spat as he stomped off, leaving Loki behind to whimper in agony, a sound unbecoming of a god.

With Chaos…

The Klyntar swiped his claws at a Chitauri, disemboweling it easily. Several laser bolts whooshed by from behind him, and Chaos whirled to meet them in battle. His left hand shifted into a scythe and he swung the deadly blade, dissecting a few Chitauri with extreme prejudice. _"I hope they find a way to shut down that portal soon, because this could drag on forever." _Troy pointed out.

"_**More heads for me to bite off." **_Chaos remarked as he sent out two bladed tendrils. The appendages found homes in the chest of two Chitauri. The creatures gurgled before they went limp. The tendrils wrenched themselves out of their victims and retracted back into Chaos. _**"Wonder how the others are doing?"**_

With Thor…

The thunder god had boarded on of the Chitauri chariots. He bashed Mjolnir against the heads of the occupants, knocking them off the vehicle. Thor looked ahead and was startled when one of the Leviathans appeared bursting out of a building with a loud roar. Thor quickly launched himself off the chariot and flew off.

At that moment, Tony flew in from around a corner and drifted alongside the beast, firing a laser from his suit gauntlet. "Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Jarvis informed, since the battle was draining Tony's suit of energy by the minute.

Tony relinquished the laser and flew ahead of the Leviathan, an idea hatching with in his brilliant mind. He took a left turn and increased speed, rapidly closing the distance between himself and the Leviathan. "Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model." Jarvis replied.

A bomb compartment opened on the legs of Tony's suit. The Leviathan opened its jaws as it zeroed in on its prey. But Tony wasn't prey. Tony flew into the Leviathan. The beast was ripped apart from the inside as explosions billowed within it. The Leviathan exploded, and Tony was hurled through the air, shattering a glass kiosk and roughly bumping into a yellow cab. Tony shook the pain off, but as soon as he rose to his feet, two laser bolts struck him in the chest plate, knocking him down while the Chitauri closed in on him.

"_Stark, do you hear me?" _Tony was surprised to hear Fury's voice. _"You have a missile headed straight for the city." _The World Security Council believed that the Avengers were incapable of stopping the attack and decreed that the obliteration of New York City was the only way to put an end to the attack.

A nuke? Tony's heart skipped a beat. "How long?" He asked as he attempted to get up, but one of the Chitauri bashed the bottom of its spear gun against his head.

"_Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown._" Fury responded as Tony blasted the Chitauri away from him.

Tony knew exactly what to do. "Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters." He ordered.

"I just did." The AI replied quickly before the flight systems burned to life and Tony was up and away.

With Steve and Thor…

Chitauri were surrounding them on all sides. Mjolnir and Steve's shield returned to their respective owners and they began to fight off the attackers. Any Chitauri that came too close were fiercely dealt with. Steve grunted when a laser bolt struck him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Upon hearing his comrade, Thor whirled around and deflected several shots with his hammer before smashing a car, sending the vehicle tumbling into the offending group of Chitauri. After they were dealt with, Thor offered Steve a helping hand, which the super soldier gladly took. "You ready for another bout?" The thunder god asked.

"What? You getting sleepy?" Steve joked, though his breathing was heavy. Thor smiled grimly before Mjolnir returned to his hand.

A loud thud sounded from behind. Steve and Thor spun around, ready to fight, but relaxed when they saw it was only Chaos. **"Mind if we join in on the fun, gentlemen?" **The Klyntar asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, be our guest." Steve nodded.

Suddenly, they heard Natasha's voice over the comms. _"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"_

That's exactly what Steve wanted to hear. "Do it!" He commanded.

"_No, wait!" _Tony shouted sharply.

Steve, Thor, and Chaos exchanged puzzled looks. "Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve pointed out.

"_I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." _Tony responded. _"And I know just where to put it." _He added grimly.

"_Who's the asshole who thought it would be a good idea to send a nuke?" _Troy wondered bitterly.

They all looked up at the portal, and the realization struck them like a frigid blast. "Stark, you know that's a one way trip?" Steve told him sternly.

"_Save the rest for return, J." _Tony said to Jarvis, dodging Steve's question.

"_Sir, shall I call Ms. Potts?" _They heard Jarvis ask.

Tony was silent for a few seconds before answering lightly, _"Might as well."_

Steve, Thor, and Chaos looked up at the portal, watching anxiously as Tony flew into it with the nuke. Within seconds, the Chitauri around them dropped to the ground, deactivated, signaling that the control ship had been destroyed.

The portal gave a faint boom, and they could see the nuclear explosion heading towards the portal entrance. They waited for Tony to come out, but they had yet to spot him. Thor looked over at Steve and gave him a short nod. Reluctantly, Steve quietly ordered, "Close it."

With somber eyes, they watched as the portal closed… just as they spotted a small figure fall out of it.

_Tony._

"Son of a gun." Steve murmured in disbelief.

The trio stared up in relief, but it was short lived when they noticed Tony continued to free fall down. "He's not slowing down." Thor muttered, twirling Mjolnir and readying himself to catch Tony.

But it wasn't necessary. An almighty roar boomed throughout the area, and Hulk jumped out from nowhere and caught Tony. The green being slammed into a building with one hand, using its grip to slide down before he leapt off and landed heavily onto the street, cradling Tony in his other arm.

Steve, Thor, and Chaos ran over as Hulk gently placed Tony's still body on the ground. Thor flipped the prone body over and removed the Iron Man mask as Steve checked for breathing. The super soldier checked Tony's chest, and saw that the arc reactor was dark. A somber silence fell upon the group as they registered the fact that Tony Stark had passed away…

But Hulk was having none of it and roared loudly in Tony's face. The man gasped as his eyes bolted open in shock. The others jumped. Steve's face morphed into a disbelieving smile. Chaos and Thor grinned. Hulk roared triumphantly, beating his chest proudly.

"_Why didn't you say he was still alive!?" _Troy demanded of Chaos.

"_**Wouldn't be as dramatic." **_The Klyntar replied casually.

"_Oh my god." _Troy drawled.

"What the hell?" Tony gasped before he stared at Steve. "What just happened?" The man's eyes jumped from one companion to the other. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"**No one would want to kiss those filthy lips of yours, Stark." **Chaos snorted amusedly.

"Yeah? Tell that to Pepper." Tony countered. "But seriously, what happened?"

"We won." Steve said simply.

Tony sighed. "All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys." He continued on. "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." He then added randomly, "You ever tired shawarma?" Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor stated calmly. His companions knew who he was referring to.

Tony blinked, then tried, "And then shawarma after."

In Stark Tower…

His body still aching in pain, Loki groaned as he dragged himself across the glass littered floor. But he froze when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to find all of the Avengers glaring at him, with Clint drawing back his bow, arrow aimed right at Loki's face.

The mischief god's eyes went to each face- Iron Man, Hulk, Chaos, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, and Black Widow. "If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now." Loki said to Tony quietly, smiling slightly as if trying to alleviate the tension in the air. Hulk and Chaos merely growled at him.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and until next time, have an awesome day!**


	8. Aftermath

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter eight! Sorry for the shortness though. Not too proud of this filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**In the Aftermath**_

The shawarma dining experience had been a pleasant event for the Avengers, although Troy was mostly embarrassed of Chaos' poor table manners. The symbiote had also demanded Thor to apologize for calling him a parasite back on the hellicarrier. Thor did so, and Chaos accepted the apology. After that, the Avengers exchanged stories and banters, getting to know each other better. In the end, they all agreed to go their own ways until they were needed again as the Avengers.

Fury was handling the World Security Council, claiming that the Avengers had earned their place and deserved a leave of absence. Ultimately, the council gave in.

Two days after the attack, the Avengers had met up in Central Park, where Thor bade his farewell to his friends before taking Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, where the mischief god would stand trial for his crimes.

There was a large reaction from the press, good and bad. Most people, particularly the citizens of New York City, were on the side of the Avengers, calling them heroes. But there were those, mostly politicians, claimed that the Avengers needed to be held accountable for the destruction done to the city. _"Idiots." _Troy had sneered disdainfully. Saving lives was more important than saving buildings.

After Thor's departure, everyone had gone their own way, as agreed. Tony and Bruce made renovations in Stark Tower before the former returned to his Malibu home. Clint and Natasha went back to working for SHIELD. Fury offered Steve and Troy to formally join SHIELD. Steve reluctantly accepted the offer. While Howard Stark and Peggy may have been founding members of SHIELD, he still had trust issues with the current leadership. While Chaos was more than ecstatic with the chance of biting off the heads of more bad guys, Troy had said he needed to think about it.

There was someone he had to see first.

* * *

_**Philadelphia **_

Rachel McKnight pulled into the driveway of her home, coming to a halt. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of her car, but not before grabbing the two Burger King bags that were on the passenger seat. It still amuses her that Chaos had developed an obsession with human food.

With the bags in her right hand, Rachel used her free hand to open the door and walked inside. She immediately spotted Troy sitting on the couch. He stood up and approached her. "Hey, pretty angel." He greeted with a smile.

Rachel beamed happily. She loved it when he called her that. "Hey handsome." She said back before their lips met in a kiss. "I got food for you and Gooey." She lifted the bags up, using her nickname for Chaos.

"_**I love her." **_The symbiote said excitedly before a tendril formed out of his host and took one of the bags from Rachel.

"You really need to work on your manners, Chaos." Troy scolded, and Rachel giggled.

Another tendril formed out of Troy, this one having Chaos' face at the end. **"Do I, now?" **The Klyntar retorted.

"Play nice, boys." Rachel warned teasingly.

"You should have seen him at the shawarma joint we went to after the battle." Troy told her.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You went out with the Avengers for shawarma?"

"Well, I _am_ an Avenger now." Troy said before he pecked Rachel on the lips.

Before long, the two lovers were sitting on the couch, watching the news of the Avengers and the New York incident. The food had been long eaten

"_Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers has been to many a cause not only for comfort, but for celebration."_

"_It's just really great knowing they're out there. That someone is watching over us."_

"_I love you, Thor!"_

"_Superheroes in New York? Give me a break."_

"_These so called 'heroes' have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city. This was their fight. Where are they now?"_

"_**Idiot." **_Chaos snarled.

"So, how do you feel now that you're part of the Avengers?" Rachel asked Troy.

"I don't really feel all that different." Troy replied.

"You got to meet Captain America, I'm so jealous." Rachel commented. Troy scowled playfully, to which Rachel rolled her eyes in the same demeanor. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know I have eyes on you and you alone."

Troy chuckled lightly. "I hope so." The response he received was playful slap to the shoulder. "I've been offered to join SHIELD."

Rachel gave her lover an inquisitive look. "Are you going to take it?"

"I'm unsure." Troy responded lightly. "Fury wasn't honest with me and the others when he brought us abroad the helicarrier. Steve took the offer, and the rest of the Avengers are going their own ways for now."

"What does Chaos think?" Rachel asked, though she knew the answer.

"Oh, he's in for it." Troy answered immediately. Chaos chuckled deeply.

"I think you should do it." Rachel insisted.

Troy tilted his head. "You really think so?"

Rachel smiled sweetly. "You have a good heart, Troy. That's one of the many reasons why I love you. With SHIELD, you and Chaos have the chance to do some real good, not just in here in Philadelphia, but all over the world."

A smile tugged Troy's lips. Rachel always did know what to say to him. "If you say so."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Name it."

Rachel's eyes gleamed seriously. "Come back to me, or I'll kick your ass so hard, Chaos will need a new host."

"_**Scary." **_Chaos shuddered.

Troy merely chuckled before he leaned in to kiss Rachel on the lips. Troy's arms snaked around Rachel's torso and gently lifted her up. Rachel locked her legs around Troy's waist before he made way for her bedroom. Once they arrived, they wasted no time in removing each other's clothing before they fell onto the bed, and a night of passion followed.

_The next morning…_

The morning sunlight peaked through the curtains of Rachel's bedroom, gradually illuminating the room. Rachel slowly stirred from slumber, smiling when she felt Troy's warm body spooning her, his arms wrapped around her midsection protectively. Only the bedsheets covered their bare forms. Without a doubt, her favorite spot on the planet was within Troy's arms. Being in her soulmate's embrace always gave Rachel a deep sense of safety and security. On a different not, she thought of last night. Their lovemaking was always sweet and gentle, just the way they like it. So they could truly feel one another.

Rachel gently gripped one of Troy's hands that rested near her stomach and tenderly ran her thumb over it. Then a few seconds later, she felt his hand grip hers. Rachel looked over her shoulder to find Troy smiling at her. He had been awake for a while, content with holding her while watching her sleep "Hey." She murmured, giving him a sleepy smile.

"Morning, pretty angel." Troy purred before kissing her on the jawline. "How'd you sleep?"

Rachel hummed happily as Troy left a trail of kisses down her neck. "About the same as always after we have sex." She replied before their lips met.

"_**Dear God, don't you humans ever get tired of licking each other's tongues?!" **_Chaos exclaimed loudly. Troy's eyes widened mentally. He had completely forgotten about the Klyntar. _**"Still kicking around in here, dumbass."**_

"_Shit."_

* * *

_**Space**_

The being known only as the Other kneeled before his master, who was sitting in a large metallic chair, looking a partially destroyed planet in the distance. They were the only ones on in the dim chamber

Their pawn, Loki, had failed. They underestimated the humans. They were more resilient than anticipated. "Humans." The Other began, sneering 'humans' as if the word was ash on his tongue. "They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled." His master stood up from his chair, and the Other bowed his head in submission. "To challenge them is to court… death."

The being glanced at the Other over his shoulder, revealing a face of purple skin and pocketed chin. A cruel grin slowly tugged the lips of the Mad Titan, Thanos.

Yes, they may have failed to retrieve the Tesseract, but it was of no concern. Thanos would let the people of Earth celebrate their little victory. But it was nowhere near over. In fact…

They were just getting started. And by the time Thanos is done with his work, the universe will have the 'correction' it requires.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and have an awesome day!**

**Next chapter will kick off the Winter Soldier arc!**


End file.
